Starfox: The Series S1
by GreatMindsofEarth
Summary: SEASON ONE. Joseph Lemming, Krystal, Fox McCloud, and many more fight for their lives as they encounter many enemies through out their adventures, but will they have what it takes to keep everyone alive? Second Edition.
1. Episode 1 Part 1: The Endeavor Exodus

_Starfox_

_Season One_

_**2**__**nd**__** Edition**_

**Episode One Part One**

**The Endeavor Exodus**

**(Josephs' point of view)**

"_More incoming Venomin ships, they're __activating__ weapons!" Krystal yelled from the tactical console behind me. "We can't __fight off__ another wave." I thought to myself as I brought __my ship, the Endeavor,__ about face towards the __new wave of Venomin warships._

"_Weapon type__s__?" I asked._

"_Primary weapons, anti-fighter lasers! Secondary weapons, missiles equipped with...black hole warheads__!" Krystal yelled. __"__I though__t__ weapons __like that__ were banned." I thought as the __warships__ began firing. An __electromagnetic__ surge flew across the bridge and nearly __burned__ Krystal as __a__ volley of enemy weapons __struck__ the shields__. __I put the engines to flank speed, causing the exhaust to appear bright neon green. The Endeavor sped between the many warships, firing off antimatter torpedoes, one after another._

_The shields soon failed to function and the bare titanium hull of the Endeavor began taking hits. __I began pulling much tighter maneuvers between the larger warships, causing some of their missiles to collide with them._

_Suddenly, one of the thousands of missiles struck the hull of the starboard nacelle, causing the missile to explode and create a black hole singularity. The Endeavor began to drift while the singularity began eating away at the aft hull. __I __realigned the Endeavor and__ put the engines to flank speed once again. The __antimatter__ exhaust was spread all around the black hole in all directions __away from it. The Endeavor attempted to flee from the black holes__'__ gravitational pull, but the best it could do was delay it's own demise. The multitudes of missiles reacquired their target and changed direction towards me._

_There was no getting out of this one. The Endeavor was finally outmatched. "There's no way we can survive this, Krystal!" I exclaimed as the missiles drew closer._

"_Take us into the black hole!" Krystal demanded. __I __looked back with a dumbfounded look. "Just trust me!" __Krystal added. I nodded and cut the power to the engines. The ship quickly became silent as I stood up and walked up to Krystal._

"_I trust you..." I said in a near whisper as I tried not to focus on our doom. Krystal teared up and embraced me as the black hole began to remove the light from the Endeavor, slowly turning everything dark red. I wrapped my arms around her just as the rest of the ship became engulfed by the black hole. Our end was near..._

**(Denver, CO, United States of America, Earth)**

**(Earth date 12, 20, 2090)**

**(11:30 am Mountain Time zone)**

My head quickly shot up from my wooden work desk. I was in the library of my house and I sighed in relief. "I better record this one." I mumbled to myself as I scratched my bald head, opened the desk drawer, and pulled out an old tape recorder. I pressed record and I spoke. "Day fifty seven, dream eighteen, this one was different. It was about my supposed death along with Krystal. A Venomin scout spotted us, a Venomin fleet jumped in, and cornered us with a black hole. We voluntarily went into the black hole. End record."

I put the tape recorder on my desk and leaned back in my leather chair. I looked around my office and saw multiple figurines that I had built to represent the people in my dreams. Fox, Krystal, Slippy, Falco, Peppy, but there was one that was just a wooden figurine. I had seen the person in my dreams, but no matter what I do, I can never seem to remember what this person looked like.

Maybe it was just my age getting to me. I had just turned forty-three a few days prior. I lived in an old house built in the early 21st century. It was a gift from my mother and father before they died two years ago. I never married nor did I have children, but I still carried on. I moved here from my apartment in Hamburg, Germany and lost my job there as a teacher of history. I applied for a new job as a history teacher in a college nearby, but I was never sent a reply since I was still learning English. I had a Scottish friend long ago that said "English is the most illogical language you'll ever see and learn." He couldn't have been more correct. I stood up from my office chair and began walking to the doorway of the office.

"Normally, I wouldn't believe my dreams, but in this case, I have to. I just do." I mumbled as I walked down the hallway to a steel basement door. I opened the door to this pitch black open basement. "I wouldn't believe them if I didn't have her." I added as I stepped onto a metal catwalk and turned on the hanger flood lights. It revealed what I had aptly named, Endeavor.

**(Corneria Orbit)**

**(Foxs' P.O.V.)**

I woke to my cell phone ringing on my nightstand. I opened my eyes, sighed, and rolled over to reach the phone. I opened it and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello?"

Krystal: "Um…Fox, could I speak to you, please?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

Krystal: "In person, please."

"Okay, be there in a minute." I said groggily as I closed the phone, ending the call. I slowly got out of my bed and started walking to the door which leads to the hallway of the Great Fox. "Wait, am I dressed?" I thought as I felt a chill shoot up my arms. I turned around and decided to throw on my old uniform from the Sauria incident. A few minutes later I stepped out of my room and started walking down the hall towards Krystal's room.

I reached her door and put my hand up to the metal, but before I could knock, the door slid open and revealed Krystal. I could see she had been crying due to the fact of the wet fur on her face and I immediately became concerned. "Krystal, have you been crying?" I asked as she just stood there, staring at me with a solemn expression. She soon nodded and stepped aside, welcoming me into her room.

I stepped in and she closed the door behind me. She sat on her bed while took a seat in her desk chair across from her bed. We sat there for a few moments before I eventually broke the silence. "So what's the problem?" I asked as I caught her gaze.

"I can't quite…explain it. I just..." She managed to say before she started sniffling and a few tears started forming in her eyes. "I...I've been having nightmares."

"Hey, they're not real. You shouldn't be afraid of them." I said as I leaned forward and put my hands on her shoulders. "I hope no one hurt her in her nightmares." I thought to myself. She took a few deep breaths and spoke.

"No one hurt me…I just…grew too attached to him." She said which cough my immediate attention with the addition of the final part. "_Him_?" I thought. "His name is Joseph Lemming."

**(Earth)**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

The vessel was a light gray with dark gray tiger stripes all along the hull. It was propelled by two nacelles that were covered by large wings that were connected to a torpedo bay. The torpedo bay had four torpedo tubes extending off of it, two facing aft and two facing fore. The bow was long and pointed, almost like a needle. Under the bow was an entrance to the vessel, a cargo door.

Joseph stepped down the ladder onto the concrete hanger floor and began inspecting the vessel. The bow, as usual, was dented and torn at the frame of the ship. Somehow, it was still space worthy.

He pulled down the cargo door and stepped inside. There were small cargo nets on both sides of the cargo bay, but so far, they were empty. Joseph opened the airlock door inside the ship and closed it behind him.

He was in the bridge. Directly in front of him was the helmsman console. Further back and to the starboard side was the tactical console. Suddenly, the vessel shook and Joseph was thrown into the helmsman console. He painfully regained his balance and stood up. He sat down in at the console and activated the Endeavors' sensor array. A massive earthquake had taken place fifteen miles away and apparently caused massive cracks in the ground. The vessel shook again, but this time, the house buckled and fell in on the Endeavor, denting it and covering it in debris.

Joseph continued to look at reports of the earthquake until a massive sinkhole caved in and brought down many buildings with it. More sinkholes began caving in around the city of Denver, bringing down many large buildings with them. The sensors reported a large sinkhole just below the Endeavor. It collapsed and the Endeavor fell in along with rocks and debris crashing down on top of it. Joseph grabbed the two harnesses of the chair he was in and buckled them around himself.

He activated the vertical thrusters and the Endeavor slowly lifted up out of the ground with all of the debris sliding off of it. He then closed the cargo door to the Endeavor. All that was left of his house was the foundation. Joseph looked at the sensor reports again and brought the Endeavor to an altitude of seventy meters. A large dust storm hit the Endeavor and it nearly lost control. Joseph raised the Endeavor to an altitude of two hundred meters, above the storm.

"What the heck happened?" He asked himself. He activated the forward engines and the Endeavor soared high into the sky. Soon, it had put itself into a high orbit. Hours later, another vessel approached the Endeavor. Soon, a vessel appeared on scanners and Joseph brought the Endeavor about to face the vessel. The vessel came to a stop on the starboard side of the Endeavor labeled _U.S.S. Liberty._ It had a circular bow with the impelling engines at the aft end. It appeared to have weapons on its keel and they appeared to be stationary cannons.

On board the Liberty, the captain slowly walked over to the port window to see the Endeavor and he quickly became cautious of it. "Commander, do you know the designation of that ship?" The captain asked as he pulled the first officer away from his command console and pointed at the Endeavor. The first officer quickly looked over the Endeavor and replied.

"No, sir. What's your point?"

"My point is, if that's not an Earth ship, what is it?" The captain quickly walked over to the center of the bridge and spoke. "Helmsman, bring us ninety degrees to port. Tactical, load the main gun, and prepare to fire." He commanded which in return he was given suspicious looks by the entire bridge crew. The helmsman quickly turned the vessel to port and the Tactical officer ordered engineering to load the gun.

**(Corneria Orbit, Great Fox)**

"…and then we died." Krystal finished. Fox stood there, thinking, he had no idea who Joseph was, but he intended to find out. He hoped that they were just dreams, but they were so detailed that they couldn't have been dreams.

"Hmm…do you think this'll actually happen?" Fox asked as he turned around. "All those horrible things might actually happen, but Krystal's a telepath, someone might be manipulating her dreams." Fox thought as Krystal was still thinking of an answer to his question.

"I-I don't know…so many bad things happened and yet…good things happened too…" Krystal said as she started tearing up again. Fox put his hand on her shoulder. "F-Fox…"

"Yes, Krystal?"

"…That's how this whole thing started…" She said while looking at his hand on her shoulder.

**(To be continued)**

**[End Transmission]**

**Ammon Note: Okay, so I finally got around to fixing and editing the first episode again. Woo. I'm not going to ramble on about nothing again. Please feel free to review and follow this story. To see more of the Endeavor, go to the GreatMindofEarth home page on DeviantART and give me llamas. Read on...**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: The Endeavor Exodus

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**_2__nd__ Edition_**

_**Episode One Part Two**_

_**The**__** Endeavor Exodus**_

_**Now the conclusion...**_

The Liberty lined up its sights on Endeavors' starboard nacelle and came to a slow stop just at the bow of the ship. The captain gave the order to fire. The firing pin pierced the back of the shell and the gunpowder exploded, causing the shell to accelerate out of the cannon barrel.

The shell hit the bow of the Endeavor and it went right through it. Endeavor had taken severe damage to the outer hull and was venting oxygen from the inner bulkhead of the cargo bay. Joseph pulled the Endeavor hard to starboard. Joseph put the forward engines to full and sped away from the Liberty.

**(Corneria Orbit, Great Fox)**

**(Two Days Later)**

Fox stood at Krystal's bedroom door in a dress suit, a dozen blue tulips in one hand and a small black box in the other. He had been debating for the past hour if he should knock on the door or not. "Should I? Would it be creepy if I asked her? Is it too early?" He constantly debated.

On the other side of the door, Krystal leaned against the door waiting for Fox to knock. She knew he wanted to marry her, but she wanted him to overcome his fear. She didn't care how long she had to wait, she just wanted _him_ to ask it. She had the same feelings and she wasn't nervous to tell him, but she wanted him to man up and tell her first.

"Okay, I'm just going to do this and I'm not going to regret it." Fox thought as he gained a boost of confidence and put his hand up to the door. Before he could knock, the intercom came on.

Falco: "Fox, report to the hanger immediately, you need to see this."

Fox sighed and put his hand down, turned around, and slowly began walking away. Krystal sighed with disappointment and slid down to the floor. Fox quickly walked to the hanger and saw a light gray and heavily damaged vessel which barely fit in the hanger. Fox quickly ran up to Falco who was attempting to pull open what appeared to be a cargo door on the underside of the vessel.

"Falco, what is this?!" Fox asked as he ran up and began helping Falco pull down the cargo door, but before he started pulling, he saw a name written on the side of the vessel. It read _Endeavor_.

**(****Mars Outer Orbit****)**

**(****Two**** Day****s**** Prior)**

Joseph sighed as he calmed down and rested his thoughts. "Okay, so the only vessel I saw fired, luckily, the shell didn't trigger and explode. I still have oxygen, so only one part of the ship is without it. I'm also stuck in space without any food, water, or supplies to live!" Joseph exclaimed as he realized the desperate situation. "What can I do!? I only have a degree in history and I have no idea how to get supplies. What can I do?!" He exclaimed as he rested his head on the console.

"I know what you can do." A female voice stated. Joseph nearly jumped out of his chair as he looked in the direction of the voice. He saw what appeared to be a humanoid animal. "I can help you." She added.

"Who the heck are you?! Joseph asked as he unbuckled the harnesses and stepped over to the over side of the Endeavors' bridge. "What are you?!" He asked in fear.

"I am from a star system named Lylat. My name is Miyu Lynx. I'm here to help you on your way to the Lylat system." She explained.

"What's the Lylat system and why would I go there?" Joseph asked as he slowly began to calm down.

"The Lylat system is a place where you will save many lives and help many people, including me. Plus, it's the only place where you'll find supplies to live along with a home to rest in." Miyu explained as she began taking steps towards Joseph.

"Well...you are right there, but how will I get to that place?" Joseph asked.

"I will help you get there and you will do many great things." Miyu stated as she stepped up to Joseph. "After this, you will owe me and you _will_ repay your debt to me." She added in a fierce tone.

"H-how?" Joseph asked as he backed up into the corner of the bridge.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, we need to catch a wormhole before we lose it." Miyu stated as she stepped away from Joseph. "Get us to the planet Jupiter. I will guide you from there." She commanded as she pointed to the helmsman console.

**(Corneria Orbit, Great Fox Hanger)**

**(One Day Later)**

Fox: "Krystal, could you please report to the hanger, better make it quick…"

Krystals' ears shot up at Fox's voice and she quickly got up, opened the door, and quickly ran out of her room, leaving the door open. She eventually made it to the hanger only to see the last thing she would ever want to see, the Endeavor. "This is just like my dreams. It just showed up one day and…" Krystal's thoughts persisted until she realized something, Joseph was still in there, trapped under a fallen support beam. Krystal quickly ran across the hanger and into the ragged vessel, Fox and Falco quickly followed after her.

Slippy was still amazed by the sheer weaponry this vessel had stored away, but what interested him more than the weapons were the engines. They didn't appear to have any sort of propulsion technology, but that didn't explain any questions. Mainly, how it got here and what the jumbles of wires and processors it had in the nacelles were. He was determined to find out how this ship was even powered. Slippy had always had a knack for finding out how things worked, but this puzzled him beyond compare to anything else he previously worked on.

Peppy was attempting to pull up Endeavors' engine trail on scanners, but it was as if it didn't even have one. He had Slippy start investigating the engine and reactor systems, but the entire ship hadn't been revealed yet. Parts of the ship were blocked off by fallen debris that ROB had not cleared yet. Peppy had secretly been hoping that something like this would happen because he had plans to retire. He never told anyone so they wouldn't try and convince him not to leave. His mind was already made.

Krystal ran inside and immediately started using her telepathy to try and sense Joseph's thoughts or dreams. She didn't sense much, but she did sense one of his thoughts. It was mostly nonsensical mumbling, but the one thing that stood out to her was the word _help_, which was muttered somewhere about the nonsense. Krystal quickly pulled out a flashlight and began searching for Joseph.

**(Jupiter Outer Orbit)**

**(Two Hours Prior)**

"There. There it is." Miyu exclaimed as she pointed to a wormhole on the main screen. Miyu quickly began putting on her space suit so she could get to the wormhole without risking the Endeavor.

Miyu stopped suddenly when she remembered she had to help Joseph get to the Lylat system so he could live. Miyu turned around and handed Joseph a piece of paper with co-ordinances for the wormhole that would take him to Lylat without time travel involved. "Here, take these, they'll take you to where you need to go. I guess I'll see you in Lylat?"

"Where are you going to end up?" Joseph asked as he took the paper.

"I'm going back to the Lylat system, in the future." Miyu stated as she picked up her space helmet and stepped into the airlock at the aft end of the ship. She shut and sealed the door behind her.

"Thank you for your help, Miyu. I wouldn't have lived without it." Joseph added from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about it. You'll understand when you get there and then you'll begin to realize what's really going on." Miyu stated before she locked her space helmet and opened the airlock door to space. She flew out towards the wormhole and disappeared in it.

Minutes later, Joseph set a course for the wormhole that would take him to the Lylat system, but he immediately started having doubts. Why was he leaving Earth to die? Should he stay? He had numerous questions, but according to Miyu, his time was running short. He needed to catch that wormhole. Miyu had told him of some of what would happen if he did go through the wormhole, but if he didn't, Earth wouldn't survive. The refugees needed any help they could get, but what if they were already dead or dying? Joseph couldn't decide. He was at an impasse.

Before he could decide, a large explosion took place in the distance and direction of Earth. A blinding white flash engulfed the Endeavor and nearly blinded Joseph. Debris began pelting the hull while Endeavor was being pushed away by the first shock wave and Joseph was thrown out of his chair. Endeavor's inertia dampeners couldn't keep up with the force that was pushing it. Joseph struggled to climb up to the helm console as the ship slowly lost its grip on space and time. Joseph managed to reach the control panel, but before he could put any controls in, a metal beam fell and knocked him out cold.

Endeavor's inertia dampeners were soon depleted of fuel and the ship came under the control of the shock waves. A larger shock wave hit along with bigger debris now denting and tearing at the hull. A wormhole opened up and the Endeavor was immediately pulled in right before it closed.

**(Corneria Orbit, Great Fox Hanger)**

**(Present Time)**

"Then how did it get here?" Fox asked as Slippy continued pulling off hull plating on the starboard nacelle. Slippy paused and looked at Fox.

"I wish I knew, but this technology is far beyond anything we have. What's really confusing me is that it's mixed in along with old technology that we could easily replicate." Slippy explained before he looked back to the nacelle and continued pulling off the plating. Fox didn't know what to think, the only person who knew what this meant was him and Krystal.

"Fox, I found him, I found him! Get in here!" Krystal worryingly yelled from inside the ship as she attempted to pull a strut off of what she found. Fox ran inside and saw the last person he wanted to see, Joseph. Joseph was still unconscious and badly hurt, but just seeing what could cause a lifetime of pain made Fox shiver at the sight.

"I-Is that J-Joseph Lemming?" Fox asked as he watched Krystal and Falco carry Joseph out of the ragged ship and onto a nearby stretcher. Krystal set Joseph down on the stretcher, looked at Fox, and nodded. Fox was, for the first time in his life, genuinely scared. ROB began pushing the stretcher out of the room along with Fox, Falco, and Krystal following.

**(Three Days Later)**

"Shh, he's waking up." A voice said as Joseph's eyes slowly opened as he lied on a medical bed. Everything he saw was blurred. He saw an orange blob suddenly move out of view and then he saw a blue blob move into view and move closer to him.

"Hello? Joseph, do you know who I am?" The blue blob said before Joseph blinked a few times and he could see clearly, it was Krystal. Joseph's eyes widened at the sight and feeling of déjà vu. Joseph began looking around and he saw a blue and red avian in a leather jacket, white tee shirt and blue jeans, Falco. Next, an orange vulpine wearing what appeared to be a suit, Fox. Finally, he looked back to Krystal and spoke.

"I-I don't think I do…but I have this weird feeling that I've been here before…" Joseph replied. Joseph's hearing went out for a moment and he saw what appeared to be Krystal and Fox arguing about something. Suddenly, Fox grabbed Joseph and pulled him up to his feet.

"See?! He can stand! Now I want him out of here!" Fox exclaimed. They had been arguing about if Joseph should stay or not. Fox wanted him gone before he could cause anything bad to happen. Krystal wanted him to stay to help fix anything bad. "No! I'm the leader of this team and I want Joseph out of here!" Fox added before he grabbed Joseph's stuff, tossed it to Joseph, and rushed Joseph out into the hanger.

"No! He's staying!" Krystal yelled before she grabbed Fox's shoulder, spun him around, and smacked him. Fox nearly raised his fist, but controlled himself, pulled out a pistol, and pointed it at Joseph.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here and never return." Fox said which made Joseph immediately run to Endeavor. Krystal grabbed Fox's other arm and tried to pull the gun out of his hand, but he stopped her before she could get close to the gun. Joseph ran inside, dropped his stuff, and put in a course out of the hanger. Endeavor slowly lifted off of the hanger floor and started moving backwards until it was clear of the hanger. It then sped away at a high speed.

"What was that for!?" Krystal exclaimed as she broke Foxs' grip and glared at him. Fox put the pistol away, looked at Krystal, and spoke.

"It needed to be done. He would have brought us more harm than help." Fox said. Before Krystal stormed out of the hanger she smacked Fox again. The door opened and Slippy walked in to see Endeavor was missing.

"W-w-where did it go?!"

**(Corneria High Command)**

**(Three Hours Later)**

"Do you, Joseph Lemming, take the laws of the Cornerian Empire, to uphold, enforce, and obey, until you die or relinquish your citizenship?" The judge said as the entire rooms' eyes shifted to Joseph, making him even more uncomfortable.

"I accept." Joseph replied as he kept his eyes forward.

"You, Joseph Lemming, are now the first Human to be a citizen of the Cornerian Empire. Do you have any closing statements?"

"Yes, from this day forward, I will do everything in my power to give and contribute to the Empire."

**[End ****Transmission****]**

**Ammon Note: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, here is the final part to episode one. Episode Two will begin getting things rolling in the series. It feels so good to type for this series again. The first time I typed this series was nothing like this. I have the same feel for the series, but at the same time, it's different. If you read the original version, you know what happens next. BOOYA! *Makes stupid ****sounding**** laser noises* Okay, I'm done now. POW! Okay, **_**now**_** I'm done. It'll be very different, but it'll still have the same basic events of the original.**

**Enough talking, go to the DeviantART GreatMindofEarth homepage and check out some awesome art of the Endeavor and more! Feel free to review and follow this story as well.**

**Read on...**


	3. Episode 2: Convictions

_**Starfox**_

_**Season One**_

**Episode Two**

**Convictions**

**(Venom)**

**(Earth Date: 1, 1, 2091)**

**(Time: 2:44 pm Venom North Sea Standard Time)**

Joseph leaned against the Endeavor's hull, waiting for his contact to pay him for the goods he had transported. After he had become a citizen of the Cornerian Empire, he employed himself as a cargo hauler. He got a few loans from high end banks to have Endeavor repaired and refitted with sensors, an advanced engine cooling system, and many more Cornerian luxuries.

Joseph looked down at his watch as the second hand rolled over the minute mark. "Late." He muttered under his breath as he looked up to see that his contact had arrived. 'Or not.' Joseph thought. There were three lizard men soldiers and a single ape. The ape's height was just barely shorter than that of Joseph's height and his is name was Andrew Oikonny.

"You've got the cargo?" Andrew spoke up.

"I do. Do you have my credits?" Joseph quickly replied as he stood on his own and opened the door to the cargo pod. Joseph turned around only to have the barrel of a laser pistol pointed at him.

"Unfortunately, I left my wallet at my palace. You'll just have to give me the cargo." Andrew remarked and Joseph started laughing. "W-what? W-why are you laughing?!" Andrew stuttered as he began fearing the worst.

"Go ahead...shoot me." Joseph said after he had calmed down from his laughing. Andrew was completely taken off guard by this and nearly dropped his gun. "What? Too afraid Corneria might do something about me missing?" Joseph added which sent Andrew over the edge. Andrew quickly pulled back the trigger and immediately a bright blue electrical shield flared around the Endeavor as the alarms inside the ship went off. Joseph closed the door to the cargo pod and stepped inside the Endeavor.

"You'll pay for your sins, Joseph Lemming!" Andrew exclaimed in a fit of rage. "Guards, destroy that ship!" He added and he began recklessly shooting at the ship. Endeavor retracted the cargo pod and lifted off of the concrete landing pad. It soon ignited its antimatter engine and sped off into the clouds, leaving a neon green exhaust wake in its path. Joseph put the engine to full and Endeavor began to let out a high pitched screech as it flew higher and higher into the atmosphere.

Soon, three Venomin fighters broke formation and surrounded Endeavor. Joseph reacted quickly by weaving out and around the individual fighters. The fighters began opening fire and Joseph immediately responded by launching one low yield antimatter torpedo. The results were devastating. The torpedo detonated and immediately destroyed two fighters. The wing of the lead fighter smashed into the remaining fighter and it too went down in flames.

Joseph sighed, but little did he know that there were two assault carriers in orbit and they were waiting for him. Endeavor broke the orbit and was immediately attacked by immeasurable amount of fighters. Joseph immediately overloaded the engines and Endeavor sped past the fighters at blinding speeds, leaving a wake of highly radioactive antimatter exhaust in its path. A small squadron of fighters flew into the wake and immediately corroded into stardust.

Endeavor's shields were down to twenty five percent and her hull was buckling under the stress of the overloaded engine. Endeavor finally outran the fighters and was at the outer gravity well of Venom. Joseph sighed and sat back in his chair while looking at the shield gauge and hull integrity. He had barely escaped with two percent shielding and forty five percent hull integrity, the closest to death since Earth. Joseph activated the jump drive engine and quickly left the view of the planet. Suddenly, a hail was forced through the Endeavor's safety firewall. It was registered as General J. Pepper.

Pepper: "Lemming, why am I getting reports that you attacked Venom?!"

"I didn't attack, Andrew Oikonny attacked me."

Pepper: "Andrew Oikonny? He's still alive?"

"Apparently, and with all due respect, I would move my forces to Fortuna."

Pepper: "Why?"

"Let's just say a certain someone can't keep their communications clear of bugs."

Pepper: "Lemming, that's high security access. That's highly illegal."

"I hear what I hear."

Pepper: "Lemming, I'm going to need to bring you in for questioning."

"Pep-."

Pepper: "We're not negotiating, Lemming. Either, you bring yourself in or I send my fleet after you."

"What? You mean the stealth fleet guarding Macbeth or the fleet you're sending to Fortuna as we speak?"

Pepper: "WH-How…I'll find someone to bring you in!"

Pepper closed the transmission link in a fit of anger. Joseph knew exactly where the fleets were. It would take those fleets days to reach him, at best. Even with that, when they did find him, he'd be out gunned and out manned. He didn't want to be questioned because if he answered the questions incorrectly, he'd be executed. Joseph did the best thing he could, hide. The laws of the Cornerian Empire had waiting periods and if Joseph could hide for six months, the case would be thrown out of the courtroom.

He knew the best place to go to hide, Sector Z. It was known by many names, Zenith Nebula, Zed, but it was mostly known as Sector Z due to its Z like shape. Many outlaws have hid there and continue hiding there, but at a high cost. The gasses of the nebula are corrosive and will tear through any armor in days. Joseph could keep the shields at minimum, but that would cause them to flair and drain the core of antimatter within weeks. Joseph had no other choice, he was desperate and Sector Z was the closest hiding spot to him. Even at top speeds it would take him at most a day to get there.

He had no choice; he would have to hide there.

**(Aquas Orbit, Great Fox)**

Fox sat by Krystal's bedroom door, asleep and waiting. Krystal hadn't left her bedroom since Fox forced Joseph to leave. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and she stepped out. She saw Fox and kneeled down next to him. "Fox…Fox, wake up." She whispered as Fox slowly woke up.

"Krystal?" Fox asked as his vision became clear. Krystal nodded and looked him in the eyes. Krystal stood up and helped Fox to his feet. "I'm sorry."

"I know, I forgive you, and I'm sorry for smacking you and fighting you every step of the way." Krystal replied as she looked down in shame. "I should have helped you, not try to stop you…"

"It's okay. I should have embraced what was going to happen and tried to help everyone through. Are we okay now?" Fox asked as Krystal looked up and embraced Fox.

"We are, but under one condition." Krystal let go of him and looked him in the eyes. "We find him and give him a job." She added as she smirked, knowing that Fox would most likely fail at this simple yet complex task. Before Fox could respond, Slippy rounded the corner and spoke.

"Hey Fox; I finally decrypted those audio logs for you. They'll be on your computer when you need them, okay?" Slippy said as he wiped his hands on a rag covered in coolant, dirt, and grime.

Fox turned around. "Yeah, thanks Slippy." He said with slight drowsiness. Slippy nodded and left towards the hanger while quietly mumbling to himself about AR-wings. Fox faced Krystal again and she spoke.

"You look tired. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll still be here when you wake up." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his green emerald eyes. Those very same eyes that had caught her interest the moment she first looked into them. _'I don't know how she does it.'_ Krystal heard from Fox through her telepathy. She giggled on the inside as Fox nearly nodded off to sleep. "Yeah, you need to get some sleep. I'll walk you to your room." She said before she let out a few laughs.

She walked him to his room and closed his bedroom door only after she saw him pull the covers over himself. Just before she walked away, she heard Fox speak to her. "Hey Krystal, you know that I only did what I did to protect you, right?" He said through the door. Krystal opened the door and spoke.

"Yes, I do know that and I really appreciate that you think that much of me. Now go to bed, alright?"

"Okay, see you in the mor-." Fox said before Krystal shut the door and walked away. "…ning…" Fox finished with great disappointment. He suddenly remembered the audio logs that Slippy decrypted. He sat up and walked over to his small makeshift desk and opened his computer. Fox put in headphones and listened to the audio log.

"**Hey son, it's Dad. This transmission may or may not get to you before I return, but hey, it'll get to you eventually. Do you remember that talk we had before I left? Well, here's a confidence boost if you need it. One day, you will find **_**her**_**, you know, the **_**one**_**. Either that or she'll find you. Like how me and your Mother met. You two will care for each other to no end. I know this message isn't very long, but it's all I could get into a four tetrobit message. Tell your Mother that I love her and that I'll be back soon."**

"**Hey son, it's me again. I heard what happened between you and that girl at school, Clara, I think her name was. Moving on, I'm sorry that had to happen and I know it hurts. I know how it can feel because I've been there. My first crush ended up marrying another lynx named Argon two months after I met her. You'll be much happier if you don't make any large decisions for a while. You will find your crystal one day and she will find her emerald, you. *Explosion.* Son, I have to go, see you soo-" [Transmission End]**

Fox was nearly in tears. He never received those two messages and those were his father's last recorded words. Fox calmed down, suppressed his emotions, and went back to bed, but he couldn't stop his thoughts. Before Fox could fall asleep, his communicator buzzed. He picked up the small device and answered it. "McCloud here."

Pepper: "I've got you another mission."

**(Sector Z)**

**(Three Days Later)**

**(Time: 6:32 am Zed Standard)**

Endeavor's shields constantly flared from the gasses as she slowly moved about the nebula, avoiding wreckage. The gasses slowly overwhelmed Endeavor to the point of impairing its vision. Joseph was nearly asleep as the autopilot on Endeavor took over for him. Suddenly, a red laser impacted with Endeavor's shields, weakening them farther. Joseph shot up from his slumber and immediately took control of the ship. Three more laser blasts impacted with the shields and brought them down to sixty five percent.

Joseph was now fully awake and brought Endeavor about face and was met with the enemy. A massive vessel emerged from the thicker gasses and revealed itself as the Great Fox. Four AR-wing class fighters left the lower hanger bay and began activating their bombs. Joseph put the engines to full and sped past the Great Fox while the AR-wings kept close on the Endeavor. The Great Fox slowly moved about face and pursued. Endeavor dove out of the nebula and attempted to escape.

The Great Fox accelerated to its top speed and emerged from the nebula directly above the Endeavor. Three bright red, high yield, antimatter torpedoes shot out of the Endeavor's three aft torpedo tubes. Two made contact with the Great Fox's engines and one made contact with the starboard wingtip cannon, vaporizing most of the wing. The engines were badly damaged and were giving off a trail of purple plasma. The Great Fox's twin main cannons fired off two rounds which came within meters of the Endeavor.

"Dang, those torpedoes are devastating." Fox said as he glanced at the damage to the Great Fox. "Are you okay in there Peppy?" He added as he saw the bridge without power.

Peppy: "I'm fine…Let's just catch this crook."

The four AR-wings moved in on Endeavor and launched their bombs, two of which hit their target. Endeavor's port shielding was disabled along with her hull being severely burned. Three maximum yield torpedoes launched and connected with the hull of the Great Fox, leaving large holes and severe burn marks. The power reactors of the Great Fox overloaded and exploded, leaving her powerless. With one last chance, her twin cannons let out two more rounds before she began drifting without power.

One of the beams made contact with Endeavor's port nacelle, passed through the shielding and caused the nacelle to explode, nearly tearing Endeavor apart. Inside, the helm console exploded, throwing Joseph into the wall, and putting him out cold.

**(Great Fox, Brig)**

**(Two Hours Later)**

Fox stepped into the, cold, dark room where Joseph was being held. He had a duffle bag and a rifle. "Why?" He asked as he looked at Joseph, who was calmly sitting on a bench with his head down.

"Why what? Why did I tap into the communication systems?" Joseph quickly replied with little emotion to his voice. "It's quite simple actually. I've dealt with Oikonny before, I don't trust him, and I never will." Joseph added as he looked up. Fox pulled out a tray of food from his duffle bag and handed it to Joseph.

"Here, you'll need your strength in jail." Fox said as he sat down across the room from Joseph. Joseph gave him a confused look and started eating. "Look, I apologize for what happened. I was just a bit paranoid from what I was hearing." He added as he zipped up the duffel bag and stood up. "Oh, and one more thing." Fox pulled out a paper. "Slippy would like to study your ship while you're in jail." He finished as Joseph took the paper and began reading it over.

**(Prison Island, Maximum Security Jail)**

**(Six Months Later)**

**(Time: 10:33 am)**

Joseph stepped past the prison gates and looked out across the oceanic horizon with Corneria city in the far distance. Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

**[End Episode]**

**Ammon Note: Hello viewers and followers. First, I would like to apologize for the lack of updating. Second, to make up for that, I will put out another episode before the nineteenth of October. Third, I am working on something very special for all of you. I know this episode was a bit short, but I'll make up for it next episode. I've been testing out and creating a few new characters that I might use very soon. PREVIEW!**

**Episode Three**

**James**

**That's all I can give you for now. Again, I apologize for the lack of updating. Finally, make sure to leave a review, favorite, follow, visit my profile (On computer version) and biography (On mobile version), and stand by for next episode…**


	4. Episode 3: James

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**Episode Three**

**James**

**(Great Fox, Galley)**

**(Earth Date: 5, 7, 2091)**

**(Time: 8:34 am)**

Fox sat down at a table and sipped at his coffee while scrolling through electronic books on the PAD that everyone 'shared.' Falco always seemed to have it more than anyone else for some reason though. Fox was reading reports of his father on his different missions, but could find little fully accurate information. Suddenly, Peppy walked in.

"Reading fanfictions again?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of sweet tea and sat across the table from Fox.

Fox looked up. "I haven't done that since I was twelve, but you're actually the person I want to see. I was wondering if you could tell me about my father." Fox said as he deactivated the PAD and set it on the table.

Peppy became intrigued. "Jim, huh? I don't see why not. There was this one time…"

**(Meteo Asteroid Belt)**

**(Twenty Six Years Ago)**

Peppy shifted in the pilot seat of his AR-wing as he attempted to gain a superior view of the asteroids quickly surrounding his AR-wing. He looked at the other two AR-wings with James and Pigma inside them as they slowly left visual range. "Jim, what are we doing out here again?" Peppy asked over the communication link.

James: "We're supposed to be investigating the disappearance of a civilian engineer."

Peppy scoffed. "And Ruth sent us out here why?"

James: "Because she's the Empress of Macbeth and we need the money."

"I guess."

Pigma: "What are you complaining about, rat? You should be glad we're getting money so we can stay fat."

"Coming from a pig, I can't say I'm surprised to hear that." Peppy said and quickly he muted the transmission link while Pigma was screaming his head off. 'I swear, sometimes I wonder if he should be a part of the team.' Peppy thought. The AR-wing's sensors picked up debris and the three AR-wings came to a full stop while facing the debris. Peppy unmuted the transmission link.

James: "This must be the wreckage."

Pigma: "Okay, mystery solved, let's go get paid."

"No, there's a survivor." Peppy said as he spotted a humanoid space suit freely moving about.

**(Sargasso Space Station #2)**

**(Two Hours Later)**

James leaned the suit against a wall as the being inside slowly woke up. "Who are you?" James asked as the being looked up at him through the large helmet visor. The being quickly scooted away into a corner and James slowly kneeled down in front of it. "It's okay, I will not hurt you." James said as the being slowly calmed down and began unlocking its helmet. The helmet detached from the suit and revealed a purple eyed, jet black curly hair, human female. James stepped back in surprise as Pigma walked in and saw the human.

"Ugh, what is that ugly thing?" Pigma remarked. The human didn't take that lightly because before Pigma knew, she had him on the floor with his arm behind his back. "AHH! Get it off, get it off!" Pigma yelled as the human twisted his arm even farther. Neither James nor Peppy did anything about it because in a way, Pigma deserved it.

"I have feelings too, you know!" She yelled as she continued twisting his arm until James finally pulled her off of Pigma and put her into a headlock. "HEY! Let go of me!" She yelled as she attempted to break free.

"Hey, we're not here to hurt you, we were sent here to investigate a disappearance." James calmly said as Pigma slowly and painfully stood up. "Calm down. What is your name?" James added as he slowly let go of her.

"My name is Juniper. I know who you are. You're the Starfox team." She said as she slowly moved away from the three of them. Peppy stepped up and spoke.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from the planet Jehj. It is not of this universe." Juniper replied as she latched her helmet and walked over to the airlock. James closely watched her until she opened the airlock door.

"W-WAIT, YOU CAN'T-!" James said before he was flung out of the airlock along with Juniper. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him, it was Pigma. The emergency force field activated and everyone fell to the floor. James slowly stood up as a shadow covered the entire station. He looked up and saw the flat belly of a massive starship with a large cache of mounted turrets targeting the station. Suddenly the ship flashed a bright light over the station and opened fire with bright red streaks of light.

"Oh, crumb…" Peppy muttered just before the stations' alarms went off. Peppy noticed James was in a trance and grabbed him by the arm. "Jim, we have to leave!" Peppy exclaimed. James shook his head and broke his trance, and then he quickly began running to his AR-wing with Peppy and Pigma right behind. The three AR-wings launched out of the hanger and the unknown spaceship opened fire with small rapid fire bullets, making the three pilots extremely uncomfortable.

"James, there are still people in there! We have to help them!" Pigma yelled as he read over the scanner system in his AR-wing.

James: "Okay! Pigma, disable their guns! Peppy, try to agro the anti-fighter turrets!"

The two pilots quickly complied while James rushed the starship, weaving in and out of its mounted turrets. Juniper grabbed onto the hull of the ship, opened a maintenance airlock, and crawled inside. The starship ceased firing and activated its main engines, quickly putting distance between itself and the station. Without hesitation, the three pilots chased after the starship and barely managed to catch up. The starship changed course towards the thick of the asteroid belt as its engines began letting out ultraviolet gasses.

"They'll never make it past the asteroids! We've cornered them!" Peppy said as James inquired about the strategy this ship was setting them up for.

James: "Wait, everyone stop!"

The three pilots came to a quick stop just before a massive purple energy shield appeared no less than three feet in front of them. The starship began shooting a path for them to move through as they slowly left visual range. "They got away…" Peppy muttered as he watched them disappear from sensor range.

James: "She said she was from another universe…I doubt they'll come back here."

"How are you so sure of that?" Pigma asked. There was a long silence. James knew why, but he couldn't put it into words. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't explain why.

**(Great Fox, Galley)**

Suddenly, Krystal walked in, interrupting Peppy's story. "Guess who I found out of jail." She remarked before grabbing the persons' arm and pulling them into the room. It was Joseph. He looked slowly looked around and then nervously spoke.

"Um…I was told you were offering jobs. Is that still an offer?" He asked as he made eye contact with Fox, who was attempting to stare him down. Fox thought for a few moments and looked at Krystal. Suddenly, he stood up and gently led Krystal out of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Fox asked as he looked Krystal in the eyes. Krystal slightly nodded. "Okay. He can be a part of the team." Fox said which made Krystal nearly jump in excitement and tackle Fox to the floor. As if it was planned, Falco walked by and looked at them.

"Huh…I guess Krystal couldn't control herself." Falco muttered to himself as he walked by and around the corner. Fox and Krystal soon realized what he meant and looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away. Krystal got up and helped Fox up off of the floor.

"L-lets go inform Joseph that he has a job." Fox stuttered. The two of them walked back into the room and faced Joseph. "You start tomorrow; welcome to the Starfox team."

**(Corneria City, Junkyard)**

**(Two Days Later)**

"What do you mean I can't have her?! She's my ship!" Joseph exclaimed as he pointed at the Endeavor from behind the gates of a junkyard. The owner shrugged.

"You should have come yesterday before I sold her, sorry." The owner said as he looked down at his clipboard. "I can't be bothered to help someone who won't pay credits. I have things to do now, goodbye." He added as he began turning around, but was stopped by Joseph, who grabbed his jacket through the gates.

"Now hear this, if I don't get my ship by tomorrow, you won't have a scrapyard." Joseph said in an angered tone as he stared into the fearful eyes of the owner. The owner quickly nodded, but before Joseph could respond, an explosion rocked the ground, causing them to fall to the ground. Joseph quickly got up and turned around to see that the Pride of Corneria skyscraper was putting out smoke. Joseph then noticed a multitude of small machines attacking the city.

Joseph quickly turned around, kicked down the gate, and ran to the Endeavor, but was stopped by a pair of the machines. "Nasty little things, aren't you?" Joseph said as he drew his blaster that Fox had given him. The machines rushed Joseph, but were stopped when Joseph shot one and used the other as a jumping platform. Joseph landed on the cargo bay door of the Endeavor and shot the other machine before it could react. Suddenly, the Endeavor was struck by one of the machines and the machine began absorbing the Endeavor. Joseph took aim, but before he could shoot, the machine had full control of the ship.

"You have to be kidding me…" Joseph muttered as the Endeavor slowly lifted off of the ground and began arming its antimatter torpedoes. Joseph slowly turned around and then quickly ran in the opposite direction. Endeavor slowly hovered over him until it fired a single low yield torpedo, vaporizing a large chunk of the ground next to Joseph, and sending him ten feet ahead. Joseph rolled and continued running until an idea came about. He turned around, ran towards the Endeavor, jumped, and grabbed onto a support strut on the belly of the ship. Joseph attempted to pry open a small emergency hatch, but suddenly, the Endeavor pitched upwards and activated its spatial engines, quickly entering the high atmosphere. Joseph clung to life as he barely opened the hatch and scrambled inside.

The hatch slammed shut, nearly slicing off his left foot. He quickly stood up and began running to the bridge of the ship, which was covered in some type of biomechanical mesh. He ran to the helm console, but saw that it was covered in this slimy scaly material. Joseph ran over to a control panel on the wall, but was stopped when the machine outgrew a pair of clamps, grabbed Joseph by the waist, and threw him into the opposing wall. Joseph slowly got up and lazily shot at the arm with his blaster. The arm ceased to function and the machine let out a high pitched screech, nearly busting open Josephs' eardrums. He aimed at the helm console and fired a few blasts. The machine let go of the console and screeched again.

Joseph quickly ran to the console and attempted to put in commands, but the Endeavor was still under the control of the machine. Joseph looked up at the viewscreen and saw that he was in space and the Endeavor was attacking Cornerian warships. Joseph quickly reacted by shooting the areas of the bridge that the machine still inhabited. The machine screeched again and slowly ceased to function. Joseph gained control of the ship again, but was soon surrounded by eight larger machines. Joseph sighed and loaded all five of the torpedo tubes.

**(Cornerian Medical, Cornerian City)**

**(One Week Later)**

Joseph slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes to see a brightly lit room filled with doctors, nurses, medical beds, and the stench of blood. He painfully looked over to his left to see the form of a body covered by a sheet. He quickly sat up and a nurse immediately pushed him back down. "Where am I?" He asked which brought great surprise to the nurse.

"Y-you're in the morgue. U-uh, one second." She said before waving a doctor over. Joseph thought for a moment. 'Wait, did she say morgue? What am I doing in a morgue!?' He thought as he quickly sat up again. The doctor immediately ran over from another patient and forced Joseph to lie back down. Suddenly, four more medical beds were rolled in. The doctor inaudibly said something to Joseph and then ran over to help the other patients.

"LET ME IN! THEY'RE MY RESPONSIBILITY!" A voice yelled. Joseph looked over and saw Peppy shoving doctors and security guards out of the way to get to the four medical beds, but was soon stopped when five more security guards struggled pulling him back out of the room.

"Huh? What the heck people?" Joseph mindlessly muttered to himself before feeling a sharp pain in his left thigh. He groaned in pain and looked down to see that he was profusely bleeding and that the wraps weren't enough to stop it. Joseph looked around before seeing a box of wraps on a shelf to the right of his medical bed. He reached for the box and pulled out a roll, and then began painfully wrapping it around his leg. Joseph tied the ends of the wrap and looked at the four medical beds in which, Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Falco were occupying.

Joseph quickly attempted to get up, but couldn't due to the pain in his thigh. Another doctor quickly walked over to him and injected a cold liquid into his arm, instantly forcing Joseph to lose consciousness.

**(Location: Unknown)**

**(Time: Unknown)**

Joseph opened his eyes and realized he was standing up. He looked around and saw that he was in a perfectly white area. There didn't appear to be any walls or doors, just white. Suddenly, a person appeared, it was a light tan furred lynx in a white long flowing dress. Joseph felt like he knew her, but he could not remember who it was. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Joseph, we will be meeting soon. Please remember me this time." She whispered.

**(Cornerian Medical, Cornerian City)**

**(Earth Date: 19, 7, 2091)**

Joseph, once again, slowly woke up and saw that he was in a light teal medical room. He started looking around, but was stopped when he felt extreme pain everywhere on his body. His vision became unclear as a personage leaned over him and spoke.

"Joseph? How are you feeling?" She asked. Joseph blinked a few times and saw that it was Krystal. Joseph groaned in pain as he attempted to speak. "Okay, nevermind. You were hurt very badly. It is a miracle you're able to move." She added as she sat down in a chair that was to the left of the medical bed. Suddenly, Fox walked in. His forehead had stitches in it and he had a cast on his right arm.

"Hey, I brought lunch." He said as he set the three trays down on a table that was latched to the rails of the medical bed. Fox sat down in a chair next to Krystal at the foot of the medical bed, looked at Joseph, and sighed. "Wow, they said you were hurt, but those burns are pretty bad." He added as he opened the food container. Joseph slowly sat up and looked in a mirror that was hanging over the bed. His skin was now burned so badly that it was black and flaky. "The doctors said it'll peel right off as soon as your normal skin regenerates." He added before taking a bite of a pear.

"Fox, do you want to break the news to him?" Krystal asked as she looked at Fox. He stopped eating and solemnly nodded. Joseph looked at Fox with a look of worry.

"Joseph, your ship, the Endeavor…it was badly damaged. The Aparoid that took control of it severely damaged the main computer core. You took down a whole third of the whole Aparoid fleet and gave us a chance to fight back. Sadly, Endeavor was damaged beyond repair and it's been in a hanger since." Fox explained and Joseph immediately had many questions.

"Fox…Where's your ship?" Joseph said in a near whisper. Fox sighed and took another bite of his pear. "Where's Falco and Slippy?" Joseph added as he became even more concerned.

"They're at the Cornerian shipyards trying to convince a team of mechanics to build another Great Fox. It was lost at the end of the war when the Aparoids tried to block us from infiltrating their base." Krystal explained as her ears drooped. "There were…there were just so many losses. We're homeless now." Krystal added as she slowly opened her food container and began eating.

"General Pepper allows us to live in spare military barracks, but that's no better than a fifty year old flat." Peppy said just as he entered the room. "Well, it seems you're alive, Joseph." He added as he sat in a chair on the right side of the medical bed.

"Hey Peppy, do you think you could finish that story you were telling me about?" Fox asked as he attempted to change the subject.

"Uh, sure."

**(Sargasso Space Station #2)**

The three pilots jumped out of their AR-wings and looked around. The station was in shambles, but only a few were hurt. Suddenly, a brown vixen approached James. "A-are you the ones who saved us?" She shakily asked.

James shrugged. "I guess." He said not really sure of what he had actually done. The vixen quickly hugged him and James nearly jumped out of his skin. "Um...uh…" He couldn't think of anything to say. He never was good with girls. The vixen looked up at James.

"What's your name?" She asked as James desperately tried to remember. "Come on, you've got to have one." She added which only made James even more nervous.

"M-my name? My name is James McCloud." He stuttered. Peppy nudged Pigma and they both busted out laughing. James was too nervous to even notice that they were laughing. "W-what is your name?" He asked.

"My name…my name is Vixy."

**[End Episode Three]**

**Ammon Note: "Hello ladies and gentlemen, as I promised, another episode, hopefully I can start updating episodes bi-weekly. Bit by bit, I'll be able to upload at least once a week. Remember that present I said I was working on? Well, it's not finished yet. I still need a few things. Believe it or not, I'm actually in contact with a Japanese album company just to get this gift finished. So…yeah, all of you better like it because this has taken me a lot of time to finish. G.M.E. is actually the one who will present it to all of you. I'm just doing all of the work. Make sure to leave a review, favorite, and a follow. Finally, make sure to check out my DeviantART profile (The link is in my Profile and Biography.) and wherever you are, make sure to have a wonderful day. Read on..."**


	5. Episode 4: Crystal Ball

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**Episode Four**

**Crystal Ball**

**(Cornerian Star Casino, Corneria City)**

**(Earth Date: 9, 6, 2091)**

**(Time: 7:03 pm Supreme Capital Standard)**

Starfox, a band of mercenaries that are despised by many throughout Lylat and beyond. Many see them as villains that simply fight for whoever pays the most credits. Others see them as murderers and gunslingers. Few see them as heroes and even fewer see them as decent people.

Regardless of how Lylat sees them, they still live their lives as normally as possible. Now, they sit in a hotel while they await another mission.

* * *

"Bull crap! Revy hated him!" Falco exclaimed as he stared Fox in the eye.

"She would have killed him by the third episode! That proves she likes him!" Fox snapped back. Before Falco could reply, Krystal opened the door to the room, covered in gunpowder.

"_Don't_ ask...let's just say ballistics aren't my thing." She said as she walked across the room to the closet. "By the way, if I catch either of you spying on me, I'll put a bounty on your head so high, even Slippy would try to kill you." She added as she grabbed a spare uniform from the closet and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Hey Foxy, ever seen her change?" Falco whispered as a large grin slid across his beak. Fox looked completely dumbfounded. "Oh c'mon, you've got to have at least a few dirty thoughts every now and then." Falco added as he quietly walked over to the bathroom door.

"_Well_...nope. None that I can think of." Fox replied. "Hey wait, what are you doing?" he added as Falco removed a small panel from the door.

"I drilled a hole in the door for this reason and this reason only. To spy on Krystal." Falco whispered as he looked through the hole. "Oh, she's just starting. Fox get over here." He added.

"Falco, this is wrong. She is a member of the team." Fox said as he glared at Falco. Falco looked at him and then looked back through the hole. Fox shrugged. "Fine, get yourself killed. Why should I care?" Fox said as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. Falco looked at Fox, but before he could speak, the bathroom door opened. Krystal stepped out of the bathroom in her spare uniform. Falco fell onto his back and Krystal glared at him.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed before she grabbed him by his shirt. Suddenly, loud automatic gunfire vibrated throughout the building. The door to the room was kicked open by two dark figures and Krystal was met with a shotgun barrel. Falco was immediately grabbed by one of the figures and dragged from the room. Fox instantly stood up and drew his blaster. The figure holding the shotgun quickly grabbed Krystal and put the shotgun to her head.

"Drop the gun..." The robber said as he grinned. Krystal was frozen, for fear that the figure might reflexively kill her. Fox growled.

"And if I don't?" Fox replied.

"Then she looses her head along with the falcon." The figure replied as he tightened his grip on Krystal. Fox looked at Krystal and sighed.

"Fine." He replied as he dropped his blaster. The figure grinned.

**(****Cornerian Shipyards)**

Joseph opened the door to the hanger bay and pushed two overloaded carts into the loading area. "Here Slippy, fifteen sheets of pure copper and fifty sheets of titanium." He said as Slippy finished welding a sheet of titanium onto the nacelle frame of the Endeavor. The entire ship had been stripped down to the frame so new and stronger armor could be attached. "Thank you again for helping me fix her." Joseph added.

"No problem, she'll be better than before." Slippy said as he walked over to Joseph and grabbed hold of the two carts. "The technology in her makes me rethink everything I've ever thought of." He added as he quickly pulled over the heavy lift crane and began lifting the plates off of the carts.

"What do you mean by that?" Joseph asked as he inspected the work that Slippy had done.

"In my family, knowledge is the key to success and success is the key to life." Slippy answered as he continued to work. He unhooked a device from from his utility belt and placed it on the inside of the nacelle. "This is an example." Slippy said as he activated the device. The nacelle lit up the entire hanger with a blinding neon green glow.

"Wow...how did you learn all of this so fast?" Joseph asked in amazement as he attempted to shield his eyes from the light.

"Knowledge from my family. My father and grandfather developed a way of compiling _and_ memorizing large amounts of complex information in a minimal amount of time." Slippy explained as he used the heavy lifter to transport a few sheets of copper to the side of the nacelle. "If everything goes as planned, she will be able to hover by tomorrow." He added as he detached the welder from its personal fuel tank.

"You know more about this ship than I do." Joseph said. Slippy nodded, flipped down his face shield and began to weld another titanium plate onto the nacelle. Suddenly, both of their wrist communicators began flashing and buzzing. Joseph unlocked the screen and read what was on it.

_'Thieves at hotel. We are hostages. Eight ARMED men. Get here soon. Code: OR.'_

**(Cornerian Star Casino)**

"Hey! What is that!" A robber yelled as he grabbed Fox by the collar of his uniform and pulled him to his feet.

"What is what?" Fox said as he grinned smugly. The robber pointed a gun to Fox's head and ripped off his wrist communicator. "Oh that. That's just a watch." Fox said as his smile faded. Suddenly the watch beeped and the robber read the word on the screen.

_'k.'_

"This is a communicator, isn't it!?" The robber exclaimed. Fox sighed. 'Dang it, Joseph. You can't be _that _stupid...' Fox thought. "Regardless. You're coming with me." Another robber said as he stepped up and took Fox from the other robber. Krystal watched as the two robbers threw Fox into an office room and closed the door behind them. She soon heard four gunshots from the room.

"F-Fox...?" She whispered to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. The door opened again and the two robbers stepped out and closed the door behind them. They soon split up and walked back to their posts at the edge of the casino floor. Krystal put her head back down and silently cried as she began realize that he could be dead. Everyone around her either didn't notice or were too scared to do anything about it.

**(Cornerian Shipyards)**

"Why did you send something back?!" Slippy exclaimed as he threw off his face shield and his industrial apron.

"It was a muscle reflex!" Joseph exclaimed as he fumbled with the watch, trying to activate the GPS tracker. Slippy sighed.

"We need to stop arguing and we need to help them." Slippy stated.

"How? The place is guarded and there's no telling how many more there are that Fox didn't see." Joseph said.

"Let's just say family secrets are best kept as family secrets." Slippy said as he put on a large, brown, hat made of starched cotton.

* * *

"...and family secrets are best kept in the family." Slippy said as he opened the trunk of his hover car. It was loaded to the frame with weapons, body armor, and unknown technology. He reached into a small compartment on the inside of the trunk and revealed a small device with three large vertical beams attached to it. "This Joseph, is a personal cloaking device. It was started by my great grandfather and finished by me. I shall demonstrate." Slippy explained as he placed the device on his back and activated it. He quickly disappeared.

"Wait. If these exist, what doesn't the military use them?" Joseph asked.

"How do you know they don't use them?" Slippy asked as he reappeared and detached the device from his back.

**(Cornerian Star Casino)**

Suddenly, the door to a room on the other side of the casino floor flew open and the owner of the casino, a grey vulpine, was thrown out. Krystal stopped crying long enough to look up to see a tall person in full body armor walk out of the room and pick up the owner by his neck.

"Where is it!?" The figure asked. The owner attempted to speak, but couldn't breath enough to do so. "The crystal ball! Where is it!?" The figure asked once again as he dropped the vulpine to the floor.

"I-...It's in the vault...b-but why?" He asked as he held his throat in pain.

"Because I want to know my future, why else?" The figure exclaimed before pulling out a pistol and shooting the owner between the eyes, instantly killing him. Krystal immediately looked down again to prevent herself from vomiting while scattered screams echoed throughout the room.

The figure grabbed searched the owner's blood stained coat and found a blueprint of the casino floor. The figure gathered a few other robbers and ordered them to find the entrance to the vault and to open it. The five men saluted and ran off to complete their new objective.

Krystal once again began to cry. 'No...no...this isn't right. This isn't the way it was suppose to happen...' She thought to herself as she remembered what her visions had shown her.

* * *

"So what's the plan again?" Joseph asked as he attempted to put on a long and brown trench coat that Slippy had equipped with weapons and technology. Slippy swerved the car to avoid impacting with another vehicle while speeding down the roadway.

"With the fact that the cloak only lasts for thirty seconds and that there's more men than us, we'll have to split up." Slippy explained.

"That's it? No extremely detailed plans?" Joseph asked as he buttoned together the coat.

"I'm a scientist, not a warlord." Slippy said as he swerved the car again. Joseph noticed that there were iron crosses on the shoulders of the coat immediately looked at Slippy. "Huh? Oh those, it was a history project from a few years ago. We're here, go!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Wait, a history project? How did-."

"Just go! I'll enter through the front entrance as soon as the sun sets!" Slippy explained as he stopped the car, opened the passenger door, and pushed Joseph out of the car. Slippy quickly closed the door and sped off down the road. Joseph quickly stood up and looked around, he was in an alleyway behind the casino. The sky was already a darker blue with the sun just barely lighting a part of the sky.

Suddenly, the back door to the casino opened and a limp figure was thrown into the alleyway. The door was then shut and locked. Joseph waited a few minutes and then silently walked over to the unconscious figure. He saw that it was bleeding from multiple bullet wounds. Joseph unhooked a flashlight from his coat and flashed it over the figure's face, it was Fox. Joseph quickly activated his wrist communicator and contacted Slippy. "Slippy, you're on your own. I found Fox...he's in bad condition. I'll need to take him to the hospital."

* * *

"Fine...I'll see what I can do here, Slippy out." Slippy said as he ended the transmission link. He quickly pulled out his inhaler as he began to hyperventilate due to what he had just heard. "Okay...It's fine...I can do this..." He assured himself as he began to slow down his breathing. He put away his inhaler and began to think. 'Identify and defy...' He thought as he remembered his father's many battle strategies.

"Okay...first...Identify." Slippy said as he pulled out a small brown scanning device. He placed the device on the concrete roof below him and it began scanning the building. The device confirmed ten armed figures and two hundred and fifty-two unarmed figures. "Okay, two hundred souls on the line. Next, defy." Slippy muttered to himself as he put a command code into the device and activated it once more.

* * *

A power surge was built up in the power generator, causing all of the lights in the casino to blow out. The robbers were unable to see anything. The leader activated his helmets' Greenlight Vision and began to inspect the area. He then began to sprint to where the vault was.

* * *

Slippy quickly strapped a pair of modified binoculars onto his welding goggles and activated the heat vision he had installed. He walked over to a vertical hatch connecting to the air duct system and opened it. He took a deep breath and jumped in.

* * *

Krystal calmed herself and attempted to look around the casino floor. She saw the moonlight just barely lighting the way to a gift shop. The vixen slowly and silently got up and began to feel her way around the casino floor. She suddenly bumped into one of the guards, who nearly jumped. Krystal immediately rolled to the side and out of his view before the robber began stomping the area around himself. Krystal took a breath and continued to crawl to the shop.

* * *

Slippy reached the first floor and continued crawling through the ducts until he reached a vent leading to the first floor. He peeked through the vent and saw six heat signatures. Five well defined lupine and one very faint unidentifiable heat signature. Slippy detached the binoculars and secured them.

* * *

The leader opened the power control panel on the wall and activated a back up generator. The lights on the first and second floors flickered back to life.

* * *

The bright lights flickered on and Krystal quickly hid behind a kiosk in the shop. She silenced her breathing while the guards passed by. They noticed she was gone and had begun a search for her.

* * *

The leader figure signaled to the five guards and quickly left the room. Slippy silently crawled through the air ducts and followed them. 'If I can catch the leader in a spot of bother, I might be able to shut down the whole thing.' Slippy thought as he continued to follow them.

They soon reached an executive office room where the vault was hidden. One of the robbers began tearing down paintings until he found a small vault hidden behind one. The leader wedged a reinforced crowbar into the hinges and popped them out. He grabbed the handle, pulled out the small vault door, and then set it on the red carpet floor. Slippy finally caught up with them and peeked through another vent. There was a feint cyan glow from within the vault.

"Finally, I find the all knowing and all powerful crystal ball." The leader said. "I must see this with my own eyes." He added as he pulled off his helmet. It was a fairly tall, pink skinned, ape, named Andrew Oikanny. Slippy grinned. 'Now is the time.' He thought. Andrew lifted the sphere from its resting place and looked into it. The ape was filled with an immense greed. The sphere began to glow brighter until it revealed his future. He saw what appeared to be a reflection. He saw Slippy peeking through the vent above him.

Slippy swiftly busted open the duct and ceiling to the office and fell. He drew his blaster pistol and clung to Andrews' back using his legs. He put the end of the barrel to Andrews' head. "No one move or your leader looses his mind." Slippy threatened.

"Please drop your weapons. I would rather not die today." Andrew said as he ground his teeth together. The soldiers slowly lowered their weapons until they put them on the ground.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Both Slippy and Krystal jogged alongside a stretcher with Falco strapped to it. Two paramedics quickly moved them aside and helped lift the stretcher into an ambulance, which sped off towards the hospital. Slippy and Krystal watched it speed off into the distance as they began walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, wasn't Joseph with you?" Krystal asked as she looked at Slippy.

"He found Fox in the back alleyway. He was in bad condition and Joseph took him to the hospital using my car." Slippy explained. Krystal stopped walking and tears began forming in her eyes. 'H...H-he could be alive?' She thought. Slippy stopped walking and looked back at her. "He's fine, it's just-."

Suddenly, Krystal sprinted past Slippy, knocking him down. She ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, leaving Slippy behind.

**(Cornerian Medical)**

Krystal ran past the revolving doors of the hospital and ran up to the service counter. "Fox J. McCloud, what room?! What wing?!" She exclaimed. A nurse put her hand on Krystals' shoulder and Krystal nearly jumped.

"It's fine, Mr. McCloud is fine. He suffered severe ballistic wounds, but he's stable. Would you like to see him now?" The nurse said in a calm and soothing tone. Krystal turned around and shakily nodded. The nurse lead Krystal to the small room where Fox was resting and healing from his wounds. Krystal slowly walked to the side of the medical bed. "Don't worry about visiting hours and the kitchen will be open all night." The nurse added. Krystal looked at her and slightly smiled and then looked back to Fox. The nurse closed the door and walked down the hallway.

Krystal watched over Fox, watching the monitor and checking his bullet wounds for anything unusual. Hours later, she pulled a chair over to the bedside and sat down, soon falling asleep on Fox.

**[End of Episode Four]**

**Ammon Note: "Hello ladies and gentlemen, again, I do apologize for the lack of uploading episodes or even short stories. You may have noticed that we've taken down most of our series. Namely, Starfox Katina, Awareness, and a few others. Why, you ask? We will, after the completion of Starfox Season One (S1), 'fix' Starfox Katina Season One to be a better series and hopefully a far better planned series. As for the others, they were junk anyway. As for Starfox Nightmare, it can be 'saved', but only after the completion of Starfox (S1). It is a good enough series, but a few tweaks will need to be made Miyu's personality. Moving on, to anyone who got the Black Lagoon reference, congratulations. Finally, remember to Read &amp; Review (R&amp;R) [Even if this episode is years old], Follow &amp; Favorite (F&amp;F), and remember to continue reading.**

**Dang...still working on that sign off.**


	6. Episode 5 Part 1: Kampf für die Heilung

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**Episode Five Part One**

**Kampf für die Heilung**

**(Main Food Court, Cornerian Medical, Corneria City)**

**(Earth Date: 9, 6, 2091)**

**(Time: 11:29 pm Supreme Capital Standard)**

After the events of Andrew Oikanny and the Casino Robbery, Starfox is left with two members severely wounded, including Fox McCloud.

* * *

Joseph sat down at a small table in the corner of the empty room with a tray of food, a cup of hot coffee, and a question on his mind. It was late and he was the only person in the dimly lit food court. "That wasn't meant to happen. Fox should be sleeping in the hotel room _without_ bullet wounds. Slippy and I should be working on rebuilding the Endeavor and Falco should be gambling away his soul. Those visions, if I can even call them that, were wrong." That concluded his thoughts.

The doors to the food court opened and Krystal stepped in. She spotted Joseph and sat in the chair across from him. "We both know something is wrong, right?" Krystal asked which caught Joseph's attention.

"You've come to the same conclusions as I have. The visions are wrong." Joseph replied before taking a sip of his coffee. Krystal shook her head.

"No, the visions were correct, but they're like any dream, we forget them." Krystal stated.

"That makes sense, but it could be a bit more precise than that. I sensed a loss of memory from the visions right before the robbery." Joseph stated, but then sighed. "How are you?"

"Huh?" This caught Krystal's attention.

"How are you? We haven't had time to talk lately." Joseph stated. Krystal looked down.

"I'm shaken up, a lot. I'll be okay though. Thanks for asking." Krystal answered as she looked up and faintly smiled. "Where is everyone sleeping tonight? The hotel is closed." She asked.

"Slippy is sleeping at the shipyards, not much of a surprise there. Me, I'm not sure. I might just sleep in one of the hospital rooms." Joseph answered.

"Ah, I'll be sleeping in Fox's room." Krystal stated.

"Heh, the visions were right about one thing." Joseph taunted.

"Oh? And what was that?" Krystal sarcastically asked as she gave Joseph a near psychotic glare.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Fox will wake up one day and you'll be _right_ next to him." Joseph said while he grinned.

"_Really_ now? I could just as easily do that to you." Krystal stated as she grinned all in the same way.

"Moving on...you should go to bed." Joseph stated as he quickly changed the subject. Krystal nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for the chat. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Krystal said before leaving the food court.

* * *

Joseph finished his food and stood up from the table before the doors to the food court slid open again. This time, a fully armored humanoid stepped through the doors. Joseph froze as the being spotted and stepped over to him. "Hello Mr. Lemming, I have a job for you." The being sternly said. The voice was deep, but it was highly distorted. Joseph went for his blaster rifle, but the being grabbed his arm and attached a very small device to Joseph's chest. Soon, both the being and Joseph disappeared in a shining blue haze.

* * *

The person sat Joseph down in a small gray room and locked the blast door behind themselves. "Hey, what's this all about?!" Joseph asked as he stood up. The being grabbed Joseph's shoulder and forced him to sit in the chair.

"I need your help, Helaman. I've heard about how you showed up and fought off the Aparoids. I need you to preform another miracle." The being explained as its voice became calm.

"Why did you address me as Helaman?" Joseph asked as he pondered who this being was.

"Helaman, that is your name. There is no doubt." The being said in confidence. Joseph solemnly looked down and nodded. "As I thought. Helaman, I need your help." The being said before taking off his helmet. He was a seventy four year old human man with purple eyes and pale skin, but it was still noticeable that his race was the equivalent of the Native Indians.

"Why?" Joseph asked under his breath.

"My daughter is deathly ill and the only cure for her condition is hoarded by a mafia leader named Karl Schultz. My body is old and my bones are brittle. I can't fight him." The old man explained as he straightened his balding white hair.

"You need me to obtain this cure for her, correct?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. It is the only way she can live. She has five months before the pathogen shuts down her vital organs." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but I already-."

"I can pay. Please, just help me." The man begged. Joseph looked up and looked the man in the eyes. They were sincere.

"I'll do it, but I won't let you pay me." Joseph said. The man stumbled back in astonishment and nearly fell.

"T-that's wonderful. I'll have the quartermaster find you a room immediately." The man said eagerly.

**(Cornerian Medical)**

"Not it." Falco said as he crossed his arms. Slippy glared at him.

"I'm not telling her, she'll hate whoever does and she already hates you." Slippy remarked. Falco raised his fists.

"What's that meant to mean you disgusting fat slug?!" Falco asked as he glared at Slippy. Slippy folded his arms and calmly spoke.

"It means you'll have zero recoil from your words and I won't have to tell her." Slippy stated. Falco picked Slippy up by his shirt and stared into his eyes.

"You little bug. I'll squash you!" Falco exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing, Mr. Lombardi. Not as long as I'm here." A voice announced, it was former General Pepper. Falco dropped Slippy and immediately faced the person. "Good. Now, if neither of you want to tell her, I will." Pepper added. Slippy stood up and fixed his uniform as Pepper walked past. Pepper opened the door to the hospital room and Krystal woke up from her sleep. She sat up and dazedly looked at him.

"Madam, Mr. Lemming is missing. I need your help to find him." Pepper stated. Krystal, still half asleep, looked back at Fox and thought to herself. She soon looked back at Pepper with confidence in her eyes.

"What must I do to find him?" She asked.

**(Cornerian Intelligence Agency, Corneria City)**

**(Two Hours Later)**

Peppy rushed through the doors to the entrance of the tall building and sighed from exhaustion. "What took yous so long?" Falco asked as he glared at Peppy while Krystal, Slippy, Pepper, and Pigma sat in the lobby. Pigma was handcuffed behind his back and was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. Peppy recognized him and growled.

"What is he doing here?" Peppy asked while trying to hold back his anger. Pigma scoffed and looked away.

"He's here for the same reason you are, but he's going right back to prison when we're done." Pepper stated as he stood up and pulled Pigma up with him.

"Good, now, why are we here?" Peppy asked.

"Joseph Lemming was kidnapped last night. You and Pigma are the only people who can help us." Pepper explained as he and rest of the group stepped into a large elevator. The doors closed and the elevator began its descent.

"Why are we the only ones?" Peppy asked.

"The human you encountered in the Meteo Asteroid Belt showed up again. We found a single strand of her hair where Joseph was kidnapped and it matched the DNA in the skin cells from your encounter with her." Pepper explained as the elevator reached its destination.

* * *

"I have a few questions." Joseph said as he stood up from the chair.

"I have a few answers." The old man replied as he unlocked the blast door.

"What is your name and how are you Human? I thought Earth was destroyed." Joseph asked with concern.

"First, I am named after an important man named Moroni. Second, most Humans aren't from Terran. I am from a small planet named Jehj." Moroni replied.

"Jehj? Where is that in relation to Earth?" Joseph asked as his curiosity grew.

"It's a bit complicated to explain that. I will explain that later. Right now, we need to make our way to the bridge and prepare for our approach." Moroni stated. The two began their way to the bridge of the ship as they talked over more subjects. They soon reached the bridge and entered through the port entrance at the aft. It was flooded with bright lights and armored to the brim. The color scheme was dark purple with blue. Any empty gap was filled with body armor or hand weapons. The six officers on the bridge stood up and saluted with their left hand raised upwards.

Moroni nodded to them and they continued their work. "Commander Helaman, I advise you to find some seating, we are going to be taking off soon." He stated. Joseph nodded and began to walk over to a vacant seat on the port side of the bridge. "Commander Helaman, take us out." He added.

"Um...alright then." Joseph said while very unsure of himself. He looked at the captains' chair in the center of the bridge and slowly sat down in it. He very quickly became uncomfortable, not physically, but mentally. Moroni put his hands behind his back and stood next to Joseph in the command chair. The helmsman looked back at Joseph and awaited his commands. Joseph looked around the bridge until he saw what he thought was a viewscreen. "Uh...activate the main viewscreen." Joseph commanded.

What he thought was a viewscreen began folding up into the top of the bridge, viewing the outside filled with asteroids and viewing the bow of the massive ship. Joseph was completely caught by surprise. "What ship are we on?" He asked as he looked at Moroni.

"We are on a ship my daughter captured twenty-seven years ago. Its name is the J.R.N. Jäger." Moroni stated. Joseph looked forward and saw that the asteroids were almost too dense for a ship that size to travel through. "We have the space to maneuver through the asteroids. Simply, give the order." He added. Joseph sighed.

"Helmsman, take us out, half speed."Joseph said strongly. The helmsman nodded and put in the commands. The ship began moving towards the asteroids and accelerated at a quick pace. Joseph continually became uncomfortable in his seat as the ship quickly approached the asteroids. Small asteroids began bouncing off of the bare hull, leaving behind tiny scratches. Soon, the larger asteroids began crumbling into the hull, denting and tearing at the armor. The ship began to shake as each larger asteroid collided with the hull.

Joseph was frozen, never had he been this terrified before. To him, asteroids were almost the bane of his existence. Suddenly, the ship shook violently, nearly throwing Joseph out of the command chair. "Commander, there's an oxygen leak on port exterior deck two, should we evacuate that deck and seal it?" The tactical officer reported in a near robotic tone. Josephs' eyes shot open, people were going to die if he didn't do anything. Suddenly, he felt this burst of strength throughout his body.

"Evacuate that deck the surrounding decks, then seal it as fast as possible!" Joseph commanded in a strong tone. He looked at the massive asteroids approaching and once again, froze. He looked at Moroni with deep concern. "You have to be kidding! This ship is too big!" Joseph exclaimed. Moroni looked Joseph in his eyes with an unemotional face.

"What is there to kid about? This is a real danger and this ship, as strong as it is, can only take so much punishment." Moroni stated. A large asteroid nicked the port exterior hull, tearing through the ten feet thick armor like a hot knife through butter. The ship banked off of the asteroid and began drifting to starboard while smaller asteroids continued chewing at the armor. The ship began creaking under the recoil from the drift. "Like I said, you're in command of this ships' fate." Moroni added.

Joseph had enough. "Helm, compensate for starboard drift and prepare all maneuvering thrusters for action! Tactical, does this vessel have turreted weapons?" Joseph commanded and asked as he leaned forward in the command chair. The tactical officer nodded and the helmsman corrected the ships' course. "Load and command those turrets to destroy small asteroids in our path!" He commanded. The hundreds of small turrets activated and extended from within the hull, then they began firing their bright red antimatter shells.

"Change heading, forty-five degrees to starboard and then compensate for inertial drift!" Joseph commanded. The ships' fore and aft maneuvering thrusters fired and the ship began drifting to the starboard side, maneuvering away from a cluster of large asteroids. Beyond that cluster was another cluster of medium sized asteroids moving at a high velocity. "Change course, zero, zero, mark, negative fifty degrees and compensate for any inertial drift!" He added. The ship angled itself downwards fifty degrees and maneuvered around the dense cluster of asteroids. After avoiding the asteroids the Jäger fired it fore keel thrusters and put itself back on course.

After passing though a few more clusters of small asteroids, the Jäger was out of the asteroid belt. Joseph sighed in relief, he faced one of his worst fears and lived. To him, this was a miracle. "Well done, commander. You have just maneuvered a heavy cruiser through the Meteo Asteroid Belt, and lived. There are frozen beverages in the galley, drink one and rest. You will need your energy for tomorrow." Moroni stated as Joseph shakily stood up and looked at him. Joseph nodded and shakily left the bridge. "Casualties?" Moroni asked his tactical officer.

"Crewman Zheo sustained a small fracture in her left arm. There are no other reports, sir." The officer reported.

Moroni faintly smiled. "Maybe he is as good as I've seen." He thought to himself.

**(Corneria)**

The group stepped into a small dimly lit room that was filled with computers and monitors. "I will divide everyone into groups. Slippy, we're going to need a fast ship. We've moved the Endeavor from the civilian shipyards to our shipyards. You will be given the command of a small team of engineers to finish repairing it. We'll need it finished by tomorrow. Krystal, I'll need you to become familiar with the Endeavors' tactical controls. Is that clear?" Pepper explained and asked. Slippy and Krystal both nodded and started walking away. "Falco, Pep, and Pigma, we'll need to stay here and start tracking down where Mr. Lemming was taken." Pepper added.

* * *

"Hand me the second gold exhaust tube and the copper C clamp." Slippy commanded. An engineer handed him both of the pieces. Slippy placed the exhaust tube on a large crystal prism, covering an exhaust port. He slid the C clamp down the exhaust tube and tightened it when it reached the connection between the prism and the tube. After tightening it, he grabbed the other end of the tube and connected it to a gold clad cylinder. He then connected the two by welding them together.

The starboard nacelle was then finished. Slippy made his way inside of the Endeavor and began tuning the antimatter engine. Suddenly, the engine pulsed and sparked. Antimatter began leaking into the engine from the storage tubes as it continued pulsing. "Oh crap! Everyone out now! There's an antimatter leak in the engine!" Slippy exclaimed as he quickly got up and ran out of the room. He closed and sealed the blast door behind him. Slippy quickly evacuated every engineer out of the Endeavor and closed the cargo door behind him.

Slippy and the rest of the engineers got to safety just as the Endeavors' torpedo bay exploded, leaving behind a neon green smoke. Slippy sighed. "We're lucky the torpedoes weren't loaded along with the rest of the antimatter." He mumbled.

"What would have happened if they were?" One of the engineers asked.

"This whole planet along with the surrounding celestial bodies would have been blown apart in seconds." Slippy answered as he attempted to calm down. "Everyone, get your hazmat suits on, antimatter gas is a very painful thing." He added.

* * *

Joseph sat down at a small table in the galley with his frozen drink and sighed. "How does he know my birth name?" Joseph thought. He took a sip of his frozen drink and leaned back in the chair. The galley, as with the rest of the ship, was brightly lit and was given a dark purple and blue color scheme. The Jäger had just reached Macbeths' outer gravitational well and Joseph had yet to know where he was being taken.

"Hey you, Helaman." A male voice called out. Joseph looked in the direction of the voice and saw a purple eyed male in his mid thirties. "That was some great commanding up there." He added as he walked over and sat across the table from Joseph.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Joseph asked.

"My name is Matthew Yameze. I'm the chief engineer of this ship. Honestly, I doubt Captain Moroni could have done what you did." Matthew stated as he fixed his short black curly hair. Joseph sat up in the chair.

"You shouldn't doubt your own captain, just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm going to take over. I'm only here to help him get a cure and then I'm out." Joseph explained.

"_Sure, _but before you know it, you'll be the one in the captains' chair for good." Matthew stated. Before Joseph could respond, the ships' intercom activated.

"All hands, this is your captain, since we are far ahead of schedule, we will be preforming ahead of time. All activities for this night will be canceled and moved to tomorrow. All hands, strap yourselves into your tactical stations and prepare for the U-Jump home. Finally, will commander Helaman report to the bridge, as soon as possible, please. Report to your designated areas. That is all." Moroni explained before deactivating the intercom.

"I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you." Joseph said before quickly leaving the room. Matthew watched him leave and then looked at the frozen drink that Joseph had left behind. Matthew picked it up and took a sip from it.

"Ooh, peach smoothie. How delightful." He whispered to himself before quickly leaving the galley to report to the engine room.

Minutes later, Joseph entered the bridge. "Commander, take a seat and strap yourself down, we are about to break everything you know about physics and space." Moroni stated. Joseph slightly nodded and sat down. "Hmm...What does he know?" Joseph thought as he tightened the harnesses around himself. "Tactical, bring us to combat alert four and Helmsman, bring us to universal flank speed and then prepare for U-Jump." Moroni commanded.

The Jägers' engines slid open their fuel capsules and lit them. There was a loud menacing roar throughout the ship, signaling that the engines had activated their afterburners. The ship accelerated to near light-speeds within seconds. Joseph closed his eyes and opened them, what was color before was now colorless. The outside had gone completely gray and warped. Joseph began seeing red from the blood rising to his head. He quickly became dizzy and soon passed out.

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

**Ammon Note: "Hello all, it has been a while...again. I finally thought of a plot for this season. Now, things should be easier for me. I have also fixed my normal schedule to give me more time to type. Hopefully this will do something to excel the uploads. Remember to R&amp;R and check out my DeviantART page. The link is on my profile page. I hope you all enjoyed this episode. Read onwards!"**


	7. Episode 5 Part 2: The Dusk of Eden

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**2nd Edition**

**Episode Five Part Two**

**The Dusk of Eden**

"_The art of war is to never fight, but there are those who think otherwise and fight anyways. Those who are warriors of peace either die or live in prosecution. I am neither of those. If all warriors were neither of those, the damage caused by war and the time war takes would increase tenfold."_

_-Chancellor Simon Teo of the Second Vuku Reich_

**Last episode on Starfox, the Starfox team started recovering from their latest encounter with Andrew Oikanny. Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were wounded and Fox McCloud has yet to wake from his slumber. Joseph Lemming, the recent addition to the Starfox team, was kidnapped. He met a human man named Moroni who addressed Joseph by the name of Helaman. Moroni told him of his ill daughter and that the cure for her was being hoarded by a mafia leader named Karl Schultz. After a rigorous trial, the Jäger entered what Moroni labeled a U-Jump.**

**And now the conclusion...**

Joseph slowly awoke to the low roar of the Jägers' engines and with a painful headache. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the bridge. He sat up and saw a beautiful green planet out of the observation screen. "I see you've waken up, commander." Moroni stated from his command chair. Joseph looked around, dazed and confused. "Give it some time, accelerating at those speeds will give you a powerful headache." Moroni added.

Joseph looked back at the planet. "What's that planet out there?" He asked.

"Jehj. That is our planet. Beautiful, isn't it?" Moroni explained and asked.

"It really is beautiful." Joseph answered as he unbuckled the harnesses and attempted to stand up. He was slightly dizzy, but he ignored it and grabbed onto his chair. "Say, where do I start on stealing this cure?" Joseph asked.

"Tomorrow. This ship has been through a lot of battles and we need to restock. Until then, rest and enjoy all that our planet has to offer." Moroni answered. Joseph shook off his dizziness and sat back down in his chair. "We will be landing soon." Moroni added. The Jäger entered the atmosphere of the lush planet at dawn as bright fireworks went off below them. Cheering could be heard from the ground below as the ship slowly descended from the clouds.

From the ship, a giant and brightly cyan lit city came into view. The Jägers' landing pads extended from the keel and locked in place. The ships' secondary engines fired as the keel barely passed over a massive suspension bridge that went over a large river. The reverse thrusters fired and the ship slowly came to a stop over a brightly lit landing area. The thrusters slowly eased the vessel down until the landing pads hit the ground. The landing gears let out a loud hiss as they took the weight of the vessel and held it.

Soon, the sun rose from beyond the horizon as the fireworks ceased to be fired.

**(Corneria)**

**(11:02 AM)**

"If the exhaust trail ends there, then where could the ship have gone?" Pepper asked as he memorized the monitor screens in front of him.

"Maybe they didn't leave one." Falco suggested. Pepper gave him a disbelieving look. "Hey, it's possible." Falco added.

"You are right on that note, but even then, where would they be now?" Peppy asked.

"Well...your scout vessels found traces of active antimatter in the Meteo asteroid belt, right? What if that thing ran off of the same type of engine as the Endeavor?" Peppy suggested.

"That's a possibility, but how does that help us?" Pepper asked.

"Well, maybe we can adjust their scanners to pick up antimatter exhaust." Falco stated. "And then...The Endeavor could follow the trail." He added.

"Right." Pepper stated. The door to the small room slid open and it revealed Slippy.

"She's finished. Sadly, due to the rushing, she'll never be combat worthy again. No matter how much is replaced or repaired. Joseph won't be happy when hears about this." Slippy solemnly reported.

"It won't need to be combat ready. We just need it to scout for us." Pepper stated. "Prepare her for launch. You're going to retrace our kidnappers' steps for us." He added as he stood up.

"As in a combat role, her antimatter storage can only hold enough to get her to the Meteo asteroid belt and back." Slippy stated. "Unless you can fix that, she's useless now." He added.

"I'll make a few calls. You and Krystal need to gear up and be prepared to launch." Pepper ordered. Slippy nodded and left the room. "Falco, I need you to divert power from the stations' generator to the communications array. Boost the signal as much as you can." He commanded. Falco nodded and began accessing the computer command system.

Pepper unhooked a microphone device from the side of the computer and put it to his ear. He put a few commands into the computer and waited for a few seconds. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" He spoke.

"We're here. What is the meaning of your call?" A deep voice spoke from the other side of the microphone.

"This is Cornerian High Command, we need you to boost your communications signal for us. We you need to patch us through to the second station in the Meteo asteroid belt." Pepper stated.

"Meteo?"

"Just boost the signal as much as you can for as long as you can." Pepper commanded.

"Yes, sir."

Pepper waited for a few minutes before the microphone picked up static. "Hello? Station two?"

"We're here. Give us your command codes to continue." Another voice commanded, but this time, there was slight static in the background.

"General John Pepper, codes, zero-two-nine-fifteen Echo Normandy Delphi two-seven-twelve." Pepper stated.

"Confirmed. What assistance do you require today, sir?"

"Boost your communications signal to overload for as long as you can. We need to reach the planet Macbeth."

"Macbeth? That's almost three light-hours away."

"I know that. Boost your signal anyway."

"Yes sir."

Pepper waited once again and soon, with much static, the microphone activated. "Macbeth. Hello?"

"General Pepper, what a- -hear from you again. How- -reach this planet?" A calm voice asked while the static continually grew in interference.

"Listen, we need you to patch us through to Kew. Immediately." Pepper said in a louder tone.

"Did you- -Kew? That planet is- -far away. Where are- -transmitting from?"

"We're transmitting from Corneria. Quickly, patch us through!" Pepper said in a worried tone.

"-sir. Patching- -now."

Pepper waited anxiously until the microphone activated again. "Kew? This is Corneria!" Pepper said while attempting to yell over the sound of static.

"-eria?! This is Kew. How- -service?"

"We need you to send a small transport of antimatter to the Meteo asteroid belt by tomorrow!"

"Antimatter?! Meteo? We- -try."

"Hand it over to a ship named, Endeavor!"

"Wait! What- -name of-!" The voice said before the signal disconnected. Pepper sighed and put the microphone back on its hook.

"Wait. Your codes shouldn't work. You're a former general." Falco stated.

"They don't know that." Pepper replied. Falco laughed. "What?" Pepper asked.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble with the military." Falco answered as he calmed down.

"Them? Those people won't even touch me." Pepper smugly stated.

**(Jehj)**

Moroni and the senior officers marched down the unloading ramps with the entire crew of the ship behind them. The crew carried their own minimal belongings as they strongly marched behind the captain. Joseph followed behind Moroni as he looked around the outside of the ship. It was much bigger and far more detailed than what he imagined. He noticed small dents and small ballistic shells scattered throughout the keel.

Small streaks of rust lined parts of the ship where old impact damage was quickly patched up and left unfixed. There were burn marks surrounding the larger shell impact points where flak shells previously impacted.

"Who have you been fighting?" Joseph whispered to Moroni as he continued gazing at the ship above him.

"A former rebellion that likes to take advantage of pacifists named the Fhetakehom Dominion. They are the scum of the galaxy. Luckily, we fended them off many years ago, and they fell apart." Moroni answered with great distaste. "They took many many lives and we made them pay the price for that." He added.

"Then I can assume you have a great hatred for them, right?" Joseph whispered. Moroni grew tense as he thought about his answer.

"No, not anymore. I got rid of my hatred when they paid the price they were given." Moroni answered in a quiet voice while keeping his head forward. Joseph ended his questions there. The marching crew soon individually left the formation to meet their families in the city. Before long, only Joseph, Matthew, and Moroni were left in the landing area. "I will return, I must give my report to the assistant chief before we continue." Moroni stated before walking to a small brick building on the other side of the landing area. He opened the door to the building and closed it behind himself.

"You know, Mother Jehj wasn't always like this." Matthew stated as he looked at the beauty of the surrounding grasslands and cities.

"What do you mean by that?" Joseph asked as he looked at Matthew.

"Many decades ago, her inhabitants used to be bloodthirsty warriors. Including the captain, I might add." Matthew said monotonously as his facial expression became dull.

"What? How is that possible?" Joseph said in disbelief.

"This planet was black with death and its atmosphere was destroyed by pollution from our machines of war. We were the ultimate expression of destruction. We could have easily taken over anything we fought. When one of our bombs detonated in one of our labs, it devastated us. We scrapped all of our ships and tore apart all of our weapons. We cleaned up the atmosphere and replanted our greens. The explosion was never cleaned or fixed. We left it alone as a symbol of our past." Matthew explained.

"Then why do you fight?" Joseph asked.

"We were granted access to defend the planet from attackers a few decades ago. I was brought aboard the ship when my father joined the crew as the first officer." Matthew explained as he broke his monotone trance. Before Joseph could respond, Moroni had walked back to them.

"We should go."

**(Cornerian Medical, Corneria)**

Krystal closed the door to Foxs' medical room behind her and sighed. She wore a long gray trench coat made of cotton. She stepped up to where Fox laid, still unconscious. She shut out her emotions and spoke softly.

"I will be you leaving now. Me and Slippy are taking the Endeavor on a mission to track down Joseph. I don't know where I'll end up from here. I have a terrible feeling about how this situation will end. Then again, what do you care? You can't even hear me right now. I'm just trying to say, that when you wake up...you might not see me again." She whispered as she started shaking. "I can barely stand to see you like this. So close to death, yet...somehow alive." She whispered. She soon left the room in silence.  
Slippy waited outside the hospital for Krystal while he memorized a manual that he had put together for himself. The two of them were to leave the planet soon.

**(Jehj, Jäger)**

**(The Next Day)**

The door to the bridge slid open and Joseph stepped into the room. "Welcome commander, take a seat, we will be leaving the planet soon." Moroni stated from his command chair.

"Okay." Joseph replied before sitting down and resting. The vessels' engine roared to life and began powering the thrusters. The hydraulic landing pads were lifted up from the ground and retracted into the vessel as its vertical thrusters fired. The Jäger slowly lifted up from the ground as its forward thrusters prepared to activate. At two hundred meters above the ground, the forward thrusters activated and the vessel soared into the bright blue sky. "Where are we going?" Joseph asked.

"We are heading to the planet of Vuku. You will be transported into where Schultz lives and you will silently acquire the cure. Is that clear?" Moroni asked.

"Clear." Joseph replied.

**(Vuku, Outer Nebula Ring)**

"Vuku is a stronghold planet surrounded by a nebula that can corrode any metal. We will have to transport you from outside of the nebula and you will notify us when you have the cure." Moroni explained as Joseph was given a handgun and a supply pack.

"Yeah. What type of resistance can I expect?" Joseph asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but be prepared for anything. Schultz is a smart man." Moroni explained. Joseph nodded as he was handed a full face mask that was connected by plastic tubes to an oxygen tank. The mask had holes for the eyes and was completely pearl white on the front.

"What are these for?" Joseph asked as he looked at the front of the mask.

"There is a slight chance that you will be transported into space. The mask is heated and the oxygen tank will keep you going for two minutes." Moroni explained. Joseph looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "Don't worry, we'll be able to transport you back to try again." Moroni added.

"I hope so. I'd rather not die by the vacuum." Joseph stated as he strapped the mask onto his face. "Okay, I'm ready to be transported." Joseph added.

"Good. Be safe and we might see you when you come back." Moroni stated as he nodded to his tactical officer, who was at the controls of the transporter. Joseph slowly faded into thin air with a bright green haze surrounding him.

* * *

Joseph reappeared in a large dark corridor. The floor was covered in a silky dark red carpet, the walls were dark purple with large beautiful paintings hanging on them. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high and the corridor was fairly wide. Joseph looked around, but he could barely see anything. Suddenly, he heard a muffled cough from down the hall behind him.

He slowly drew his gun and began taking silent steps in the direction he heard the cough. The hallway began to slightly curve to his left as he took more steps. He saw a door from around the corner with a dim yellow light from behind it. There were another few coughs and they were from behind the door. Joseph silently stepped up to the door and thought to himself.

"I don't know how many people there are behind this door. They could be armed or there might not be anyone behind it. Either way, this is the only room with a light turned on." Joseph thought before he took a deep breath and moved his left hand towards the handle. He quickly opened the door and to his surprise, there were no guards, no doctors, or anyone. There was simply, an old human man sitting in a dark red leather chair. The man had breathing tubes connected to his nostrils and what appeared to be a needle in his left arm connected to a plastic bag of a strange yellow liquid hung by a metal pole.

"Who are you?" Joseph asked as he aimed his gun at the old man. The old man shakily moved his head to look at a painting on the wall to his right. Joseph looked at the painting. It appeared to be a younger version of the old man. Somewhere in his late forties or fifties. There was a title in the corner. It read "Karl Schultz, the Rebellions' True Leader."

* * *

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Jehj, it's a high frequency transmission." The tactical officer reported worryingly.

"Put it through." Moroni commanded.

"Jäger, come in Jäger!" A male voice exclaimed.

"We're here. What's happened?" Moroni asked.

"We're under invasion! Captain, we're trying to evacuate the planet, but we'll never make it. There's too many of them! Fhetakehom is bombing the planet!"

"Hang on, we'll be there as soon as possible!" Moroni exclaimed. "Get me a link with Helaman! Now!" He commanded.

* * *

"You're Schultz. Where's the cure?" Joseph asked as he looked back to the old man and kept his gun sights pointed at him. The old man looked at the bag of yellow liquid.

"It doesn't work on me...but maybe it'll work on little Juniper...she's younger." Schultz stated in a raspy voice before coughing.

"Commander. Come in, commander." Moroni spoke over a headset built into the face mask.

"Moroni? Wh-?" Joseph whispered before he was cut off.

"Jehj is under attack. Do you have the cure?" Moroni asked. Joseph looked at the bag of liquid and put his gun away.

"Yeah, I have it." Joseph answered before he quickly unhooked the bag and disconnected the tube connecting to the needle from it. He then sealed the bag.

"Good, we're transporting you up now!" Moroni exclaimed before ending the transmission. Joseph looked at the old man.

"I am a force to be reckoned with. Best of luck, Terran scumbag." Schultz said before Joseph was transported away.

* * *

Joseph reappeared on the bridge of the Jäger and he quickly removed the face mask. "Hold onto the cure tightly! We're punching it out of here! Ensign, flank speed ahead!" Moroni commanded. Joseph dropped the mask on the deck and held the bag with both hands. The fuel lines to the forward thrusters slid open, leaking fuel into the thrusters. The starter in the center of the main thrusters sparked.

A loud roar screeched through the ship as the vessel accelerated beyond imaginable thought. Joseph was thrown into the aft wall of the bridge as he held onto the bag. His vision became red as blood rushed to his head into the back of his eyes. He soon lost his vision and passed out, still tightly holding the bag.

**(To be continued)**

**[End Transmission]**

**Ammon Note: Hello ladies and laddies, I hope you enjoyed this episode. I look forward to the next. I also have a new logo to celebrate the one year mark of my creations. Yay.**

**Enough talk, go to the GreatMindofEarth DeviantART page to see artwork of the Endeavor and more! Also, go to the GreatMindsofEarth Tumblr page to see more awesome stuff! Finally, please R&amp;R (Lingo for Read and Review.), and read on!**


	8. Episode 6: The Shepherds' Battle

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**2nd Edition**

**Episode Six**

**The Shepherds' Battle**

**Last episode on Starfox, the Jäger was repaired and rearmed on Jehj. The Endeavor exploded due to a malfunction and was forever impaired. Krystal and Slippy were ordered to follow the Jägers' exhaust trail in the Endeavor. Joseph acquired the cure, but just before, the Jäger received a distress transmission from Jehj with the words. "Fhetakehom is bombing the planet."**

Joseph awoke and slowly regained his vision before he was flung into the port wall of the bridge. He looked down to see that the bag was still in his hands, undamaged. "Commander, strap yourself in, we're officially at war." Moroni stated from his command chair. "We're still four minutes away from Jehj." He added.

"What happened?" Joseph asked as he attempted to stand up.

"The Fhetakehom Dominion Navy is bombing Jehj and we're on our way to stop them." Moroni explained as Joseph pulled himself onto a chair and began buckling the harnesses.

"How are we going to win? We're only one ship." Joseph asked.

"We've done it before. The Jäger was built for this." Moroni stated. "Time?" Moroni asked his tactical officer.

"Two minutes to intercept." The tactical officer reported.

"There's no better time than now." Moroni stated before opening the ships' intercom. "We will be arriving at Jehj in less than one minute. All hands, prepare to engage the Fhetakehom fleet. Seal all armor bulkheads and load all weapons. All hands, battle stations." Moroni ordered. His voice echoed throughout the ship, striking fear into the crew at the words, "Fhetakehom fleet." The bright lights on the bridge deactivated and were replaced with dark red flood lighting.

"We've reached our destination." The tactical officer reported. The Jäger slowed to half speed ahead as the Fhetakehom fleet entered optical view. "Sonar reads over two hundred Fhetakehom warships converging on our civilian transport vessels." The tactical officer added.

"Flank speed ahead! We must reach them before it's too late!" Moroni exclaimed. The Jäger entered the enemy ship formation and sped through, quickly passing by multitudes of ships. "Fire!" Moroni commanded. The Jäger fired her full broadside of starboard mounted cannons at an unsuspecting cruiser, obliterating it.

The enemy ships began turning to aim at the Jäger and one cruiser moved in front of it. "All hands, brace for heavy impact!" Moroni commanded. The Jägers' bow hit the cruiser and went right through it, leaving behind scrap metal. The enemy ships began chasing the Jäger and began firing. A shell hit the aft of the Jäger, exploding on impact and leaving behind a small hole.

More ships began trying to block the Jägers' path. The forward cannons of the Jäger fired and tore through the first few ships, but more began to close in from all angles. Shells with white tracers began flashing close by the Jäger, occasionally hitting.

A shell hit the port side, piercing the armor and hitting the magazine. The shell came to a dead stop inside of the magazine case. "We have armor breaches on the port side magazine! Two of our port cannons are destroyed!" The tactical officer reported.

The civilian transports came into view as the enemy fleet thinned at the front. The Jäger reached the transports and came to a full stop.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the surface of Jehj." The tactical officer reported.

"Put it through." Moroni commanded.

"We need to get these transports safe. They need to jump out of the system. Can you fend off the enemy fleet for only two minutes?" The chancellor asked.

"Will do, but what are you still doing on the planet?" Moroni asked.

"Me and my family are trapped underground. Don't worry about us, get those transports to safety."

"Fine, but when this is over, we'll be back for you." Moroni said.

"I hope so. Jehj, out." The chancellor said before the transmission ended. Suddenly, the whole vessel shook due a large shell impacting on the hull. Moroni grabbed onto his command chair with an iron grip.

"Helm, bring us to broadside positioning with the enemy fleet and bring us to ninety degrees on our roll axis. Tactical, seal every door and bulkhead possible." Moroni commanded. The Jäger was now a shield for the civilian transports to hide behind. The Fhetakehom fleet came to a full stop and began firing. The first shell struck the aft of the Jäger, disabling her communication systems after barreling through the feet of armor.

Two more shells struck to the starboard of the bridge. Multitudes of shells began hitting the Jäger, some deflecting and most exploding. The damage reports were being called out by the tactical officer while Moroni silently sat in his command chair. Suddenly, the vessel shook violently, causing the tactical officer to hit his head on his control panel, knocking him out and smashing the control panel.

Two officers ran over to him, one pulled him out of his chair and one replaced him. Another shell hit just aft of the bridge, causing the lights to start flickering. "Main power is offline!" The new officer reported from the tactical console.

"Switch to secondary power!" Moroni ordered and the officer complied. The undetonated shell in the port magazine finally exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, starting fires, and tearing at the Jägers' hull integrity. The fire quickly spread throughout the ship until it reached the secondary fuel tanks. The fuel tanks couldn't withstand the heat of the fire and they exploded. The fire soon began melting down the bulkheads.

"Our fuel tanks have been breached! Fluorine fires are melting through the bulkheads!" The officer reported. There was nothing that could be done, Moroni had played his final card. A barrage of smaller shells hit the bridge, causing chaos. Moroni was thrown out of his chair by the recoil of the impacts as the emergency lighting went out. The only light in the bridge was coming from outside of the ship. Everything became silent in the bridge.

"We should get the lights back online." Joseph quietly suggested.

"Yeah, we should. I'll get right on it." A voice said in the darkness. Soon, the emergency lights were back online. The replacement tactical officer noticed Moroni.

"Captain Moroni is down!" He exclaimed.

"Wait! We have to get to safety first!" Joseph exclaimed as he unbuckled the harnesses and stood up. "Give me a report on the civilian ships!" He commanded as he put the bag under his oxygen tank strap.

"The last one has left the system!" The tactical officer reported.

"How's our propulsion?" Joseph asked.

"We only have maneuvering thrusters. We're done for!" The helmsman exclaimed.

"Not yet!" Joseph exclaimed as he moved the helmsman out of the chair and sat at the controls of the helm. The Jäger slowly moved towards Jehj at a slow acceleration. It soon entered the atmosphere of the planet. The fluorine fire was fueled by the oxygen and it began pouring out of the ship, leaving a screen of black smoke behind it. The ship soared down to the oceans of the planet while it cut through the air, creating a loud screech.

The clear blue ocean came into view as the ship quickly descended below the high cirrus clouds. The vessel plunged into the ocean, leaking fuel and oil into it. The fires were quickly extinguished as the ice cold seawater stopped the fires' spread. Water poured into the cracked bulkheads and began flooding the ship. It quickly sank to the ocean floor and rested on its' keel.

**)(**

"We've entered the asteroid belt. Sensors detect a Outlier class heavy freighter, two kilometers to port." Krystal reported from the tactical console behind Slippy, who was at the helm.

"I'm changing course now." Slippy reported as he began putting commands into the console. The yellow freighter soon came into view and it was at a full stop. The Endeavor pulled aside the freighters' port side and came to a full stop less than fourteen meters away. "They're sending us a transmission." He stated.

"Unknown vessel, back away and state your intentions to us." A deep male voice commanded.

"We are the warship Endeavor. We require your shipment of antimatter." Slippy replied.

"You have not moved away and we were not given the name of a ship. Do you have confirmation from General J. Pepper?" The voice asked. Slippy muted the transmission and looked at Krystal.

"The long range communications array was taken out in the explosion. What do you suggest we do, Krystal?" Slippy asked and Krystal thought for a moment.

"We take the antimatter by force. That's what we do." Krystal confidently answered and Slippy sighed.

"I guess that's all we _can_ do." He stated.

**)(**

It had been two hours since the ship crashed and everyone was still at work fixing what they could.

"Bridge to Engineering, give me a status report." Joseph commanded.

"Engineering to Bridge, all fires are extinguished, the decks with weak bulkheads have been evacuated, and minor repairs have been finished. The fuel containment tubes were completely exhausted of fuel. We're running purely on emergency power and we only have ten hours of clean oxygen left." Matthew reported in a solemn tone.

"What else can be repaired?" Joseph asked.

"Communication systems are offline for good, but the optical scope and the primary engine can still be repaired." Matthew answered.

"Prioritize the optical scope. I want to know what's up there, Bridge out." Joseph commanded and closed the transmission. He looked at Moroni, who was still unconscious and lying on a makeshift bed. He was alive, but only just. The doors to the bridge were locked from the outside and everyone was still waiting for the repair team to make their way to them.

"We lost Commander Eintzin. His wounds were too severe." The helmsman grimly reported with his head down. Suddenly, the doors to the bridge opened and red light flooded in. A crew member stood in the doorway, wearing an armored uniform. Joseph stepped up to him.

"What's your name and position crewman?" Joseph asked.

"Name, Gan Süntia. Rank, Chief Medical Officer. Now move out of my way or I'll throw you out of my way." He answered calmly. Joseph moved out of his way and he ran over to Moroni. "He's safe for transport. Let's get him out of here, now." He commanded as he had three other bridge commanders grab the bed. They lifted up the bed and began to leave the room. Joseph followed them and walked along side the bed in the narrow corridor.

"Do you have a report of how many we lost?" Joseph asked.

"So far, we've lost sixty-eight men and forty-seven more are badly wounded. I could use your help with all of them because the infirmary is overflowing." Gan answered.

**)(**

"Hands in the air, drop your weapons, now!" Slippy commanded as he aimed an assault blaster at the crew of the freighter. They all raised their hands and dropped their weapons. Slippy wore a large brown had, a brown hood and cape, and a pair of tinted welding goggles. "Kry, how's the antimatter coming along?!" He asked.

"It's almost loaded! Just give me a few more minutes!" She answered. Suddenly, one of the crew members picked up a weapon and shot Slippy. Slippy quickly hid behind the corner of a corridor as the rest of the crew began picking up their weapons and began firing. Slippy pulled out a remote bomb and threw it into the corridor. He detonated it, throwing back two of the crew and filling the entire corridor with thick smoke.

"Kry, let's hurry up! They're becoming restless!" Slippy exclaimed as he fell back to where she was. Krystal locked the last canister into the mobile crate and pushed it into the Endeavor. She was wearing a black face mask over a gray spacesuit.

"The antimatter is loaded, lets get out of here!" Krystal exclaimed as she pulled Slippy into the Endeavor and closed the cargo door. She ran over to the tactical console and Slippy sat down at the helm console. He began takeoff procedure as the landing gears retracted from the cargo deck of the freighter. The cargo bay doors to the freighter began closing from the top and bottom of the bay.

"Hold on!" Slippy exclaimed. The Endeavor lifted up from the bay floor and came about face. The forward thrusters fired and the Endeavor sped out of the cargo bay just before the bay doors shut. It sped away from the freighter and left the asteroid field within thirty minutes.

"Are you okay, Slippy? You took a few hits." Krystal asked.

"I'm fine. Armor will always come in handy for our line of work." Slippy answered.

"Wait a second, they're pursuing us!" Krystal reported as the freighter appeared from behind a large asteroid.

"I'll try to outrun them! You begin loading the antimatter into the engine!" Slippy commanded. Krystal quickly got up and ran to the engine room. The Endeavor accelerated, but the freighter quickly adjusted to the speed and opened fire with small machine gun fire. Yellow bullet tracers dashed and passed the Endeavor, giving it minimal room to maneuver.

Krystal stumbled as the Endeavor sharply maneuvered to the port side. She picked up the large cylindrical antimatter canister and locked it with the antimatter storage. The antimatter was soon depleted into the large storage.

"Slippy, the antimatter is loaded, overload the engine!" Krystal commanded.

"Grab onto something sturdy, Krystal!" Slippy exclaimed. The Endeavors' nacelle exhaust began glowing a bright neon green as the vessel accelerated and left the freighters' sight within mere seconds. Krystal was thrown into the aft wall of the engine room and knocked unconscious.

**)(**

Joseph entered the engineering room and Matthew stepped up to him. "Status report." Joseph commanded.

"The optical scope is operational, but the engines will take another three hours to bring online." Matthew reported. "Another thing, I looked around the bridge, it would need a dry dock to be repaired. This is your new bridge." He added.

"Okay. I'm going to look at what's around us, where's the scope viewer?" Joseph asked.

"It's right over here." Matthew answered as he walked over to a control panel on the wall. Joseph walked over to the panel and looked through the scope. All that was seen was a dark ocean floor.

"Is there any way to magnify or enhance the scope?" Joseph asked.

"Here, I'll do it." Matthew stated as he began adjusting the scope. Joseph moved the orientation of the scope as its view became clear of the ocean. He could see the bright blue sky and the outline of the hundreds of Fhetakehom siege vessels. They were slowly covering the entire sky as their reinforcements continued to strengthen the main siege fleet.

**)(**

The Endeavor slowly drifted past the planet of Macbeth while its power generator restarted and cooled itself down. Slippy sighed and slowly stood up. He quickly became dizzy as he tried to walk to the engine room. Suddenly, the main lights went out and the red emergency lights took their place. He stumbled into the engine room and saw that the core was dark and silent.

"S-Slippy... Is that you?" Krystal painfully whispered from the opposite corner of the dark room.

"Krystal, are you okay? I can't see you." Slippy asked as he attempted to walk over to her.

"I-I can't feel anything... Help me Slippy." Krystal whispered. Slippy finally reached her and began moving the rubble that covered her.

"I'm here Krystal. Just stay awake." Slippy worryingly stated as he continued to move rubble. He moved the last piece of rubble and saw Krystal. "I'm here, it's okay." Slippy stated as he pulled out a flashlight and began looking over her wounds. From what he could tell, her left arm and left leg were broken and she was bleeding from her forehead.

"How bad is everything?" Krystal asked.

"From what I can see, there isn't a reason why... Oh. This isn't good." Slippy stated as he looked at her neck. Her spine was bent out of place and it had cut the nerve connecting her head from the rest of her body.

"W-what isn't good?" Krystal stuttered.

"Don't hyperventilate, stay calm. Your spine was bent out of place and it cut your main nervous system. That's why you can't feel the rest of your body." Slippy explained before he put his hand over his mouth and bit his bottom lip. Krystal didn't know what to say. She never expected this. "I'm going to get the lighting back on in here and I'll bring you a pillow and blanket after I stop your bleeding. After that, I'll try and contact any ship in the area. We're not going anywhere else." Slippy added.

"W-what...? But Joseph, we have to get him back. We can't just give up on him." Krystal stated.

"It was a bum chance anyway. Look, try to stay relaxed while I contact another ship." Slippy commanded.

"Fine..." Krystal solemnly answered.

**)(**

Slippy sat down at the helm console and sighed. He had just stopped Krystals' bleeding and safely put her to sleep. For the past three hours, he had been scanning the area for ships and tending to Krystals' wounds. "This is it. This is the end of the line." Slippy whispered to himself. Suddenly, the sonar picked up a ship directly fifty meters to port.

"Hello? This is the Cornerian super carrier, Enterprise. Is there anyone aboard this ship labeled, Endeavor?" A deep male voice asked. Slippy hastily opened the transmission and spoke.

"Yes. There are two aboard the Endeavor, including myself. We have one severely injured and we have lost main power. Can you help us?" Slippy asked.

"Yes we can, Endeavor. Prepare for docking procedures and an emergency medical team. Enterprise, out." The voice stated before the transmission ended.

**)(**

"Miss! You can't come in here! You should be in bed!" A male voice exclaimed from the corridor connecting to the engineering room.

"Move out of my way, Vinnie!" A female voice exclaimed as the doors to engineering slid open and a tall man was thrown to the side. Joseph looked up from the optical scope. A human women with curly black hair, purple eyes, and in an armored uniform. "You! You did this! I want you out of the line of command!" She exclaimed as she glared at Joseph.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I was merely here when it happened." Joseph stated as he gave her the same look.

"I don't care! Commander Yameze, take him to the brig and make sure he doesn't break out!" She commanded.

"Wait! He's the one who-!" Matthew said before he was cut off.

"I know who he is, but are you questioning a superior officer, commander?!" She asked in an angered tone as she glared at him.

"No, Ma'am." Matthew answered before he grabbed Josephs' arms and put them behind his back. "You will remain silent until spoken to by a senior officer. Failure to do so will result in beatings with an electric cane and an addition to your brig sentience." Matthew stated before forcing Joseph to walk past the woman, towards the doors.

"What's your name?" Joseph asked as he looked back to her.

"I am Juniper of Jehj. Now begone!" The woman exclaimed.

**[End Transmission]**

**(To be continued...)**

**Ammon Note: Hello ladies and laddies, I hope you all enjoyed this episode. I just hope I haven't screwed it up too badly.**

**If you want to see art for this series or if you want to see art for the Endeavor, check out the "GreatMindsofEarth Tumblr" and the "GreatMindofEarth DeviantART" channels.**

**If you want to support me with this series, type up a review and (or) follow this series. That's all for this time, read on...**


	9. Episode 7 Part 1: Battles of Auschwitz

**Start Note: This is an extra long episode. You may want to read in segments. Look, I even split it into two parts for you. How kind of me to do that so you can enjoy more Starfox. Wonderful, isn't it?**

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**2nd Edition**

**Episode Seven Part One**

**Battles of Auschwitz**

The cargo door to the Endeavor opened and a medical team rushed in. Slippy very quickly guided them to where Krystal was. They lifted her up off of the deck and carried her out of the Endeavor. Slippy watched them rush her away to the infirmary as he stepped off of the Endeavor.

"Slippy? Is that you?" A male voice called out. Slippy looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a tall gray lupine dressed in a dark blue and white uniform, it was Bill Grey.

"Bill? Since when have you served on a ship?" Slippy asked as Bill walked up to him.

"I got bored of being a fighter pilot so I decided to try sailing ships. The space navy recruited me and I became a helmsman. The funny part is the fact that they put me on a carrier with minimal amounts of maneuvering thrusters." Bill explained with a slight smile, but it soon faded. "I saw your friend, we'll do all that we can for her. Until then, let's go get some drinks and talk a bit." He added.

**)(**

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything." Bill stated before he stood up from their small blue round table. Slippy sighed and stood as well. "You better go check up on your friend." He added.

"Yeah. Well, it was nice speaking to you again." Slippy stated. Bill nodded with a smile and walked away. Slippy eventually made his way to the infirmary. The white doors slid open with a hiss and bright glaring lights blinded him. His eyes adjusted to the bright lights and he saw Krystal lying on one of the many folding medical beds. The large room was filled with medical equipment and medical beds.

Slippy walked over to the bedside of the still unconscious woman. Wrapped under the white covers of the medical bed, Krystal slept. "Remember to replace the power converters." He whispered before he turned around and solemnly left the room.

**)(**

The remaining senior officers met in a small dimly lit gray room.

"Status report." Juniper commanded.

"The main engine has been repaired and we have two hours of oxygen left." Matthew reported.

"Start repairing the hull, start sealing any exterior decks for extra armor." Juniper commanded.

"I'll get right on it." Matthew replied. Suddenly, the ship shook violently as the sound of an explosion sounded throughout the ship.

**)(**

"Yameze, report!" Juniper commanded as she ran into the engineering room. Matthew ran over to a small control console on the wall and analyzed it.

"Two meters to port, there was an explosion on the seabed! They're attempting to shell us from orbit!" Matthew exclaimed.

"We need to take off soon. Seal all decks and open all oxygen intakes as soon as we lift out of the ocean!" Juniper commanded. She ran over to a large console in front of the dark power core and opened a ship wide transmission. "All hands, get to safe decks and prepare for an emergency liftoff!" She commanded. The engine slowly lit up and began pulsing.

"Lifting off in thirty seconds!" Matthew exclaimed as another shell landed next to the ship, exploding on impact. The engine pulsed faster and louder until it began screeching and glowing bright. "Engaging maneuvering thrusters!" Matthew reported. The seabed underneath the Jäger began to crumble as the thrusters attempted to lift the hulk of metal out of the ground. A small barrage of large shells hit across the Jäger, causing a series of small explosions.

The thrusters output soon diminished and the ships' resistance soon stopped. "The thrusters aren't enough!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Engage main thrusters!" Juniper commanded.

"But Ma'am, it'll tear the ship and the ground!" Matthew exclaimed.

"That is an order, commander! Don't make me throw you in the cell with Lemming!" Juniper exclaimed. Matthew complied and put the main thrusters to full. The fuel lines to the main thrusters slid open and there was a spark that soon followed. The ships' engine roared as it flew forward, tearing through the seabed and leaving behind black smoke and dark green flames. The mangled bow tipped slightly upwards and the ship cut through the water, soon reaching the surface.

It slowed to a halt just under the surface as the engine overheated. The engine radiated an immense heat from the inside, causing everyone in the engineering room to sweat.

"Cool that thing down!" Juniper commanded before she opened another ship wide transmission. "All hands, battle stations! Man every gun possible and be prepared to repair battle damage if at all possible! Engineering, out!" She commanded before she closed the transmission. The engine began cooling down, but shells from the enemy ships continued raining down. Shells pelted the armor of the Jäger as the crew became shaky.

"Get us out of here! Let the engine overheat!" Juniper commanded. The ship slowly lifted out of the water, its thrusters at full, and soared into the distance. The engine once again began to give off extreme heat and glow brightly. The ship exited the atmosphere and sailed past the surrounding enemy ships.

"We're picking up an enemy carrier on sonar." Matthew reported.

"Engage at medium range with high explosive torpedoes." Juniper commanded. Three port aft torpedo launchers opened and launched three long dark blue torpedoes. They streaked across the enemy formation, anti-aircraft shells flashing by. They hit the large carrier and punched massive holes into it. The carrier lost power and listed to its starboard side. The enemy fleet soon disappeared from optical sight as the Jäger sailed away from them at high speeds.

"They won't be able to catch up with us. Where are we heading?" Matthew asked.

"Change X heading, positive twenty degrees. Have everyone on tactical readiness." Juniper commanded.

**)(**

"Enterprise to Endeavor, we'll be on your six until you reach your destination." Bill said over the transmission as the Endeavor cleared the large hanger bay.

"Endeavor to Enterprise, that is greatly appreciated. My destination is merely on the other side of Macbeth. Endeavor, out." Slippy replied before he closed the transmission link. The Endeavor tilted to its starboard side and began to accelerate at a slow pace, the Enterprise following close behind it.

Within an hour, the Endeavor and the Enterprise had reached the other side of the planet. The sonar of the Endeavor suddenly failed to function along with the distance meter. Slippy opened a transmission with the Enterprise. "Endeavor to Enterprise, have you lost sonar and distance? For some reason, I have." Slippy asked.

"Affirmative Endeavor, we've lost our sonar, tracking systems, and distance meters. I suggest we leave this area." Bill replied over the transmission.

"Negative, Enterprise. This is the place where the enemy ship went missing." Slippy stated before the transmission link suddenly closed. The navigation systems went offline and left both the Endeavor and the Enterprise adrift. Slippy attempted to regain control before the console lost power and went dark.

There was a bright flash of light from the outside of the two ships and it soon became dark again. Slippy ran over to the starboard porthole and looked out. The space was no longer black, it was multiple shades of red and orange. The two ships were inside of a hostile nebula. The Enterprise regained power and her exterior lights lit up along with her maneuvering thrusters firing to bring her to a complete stop.

"Enterprise to Endeavor, is anyone there?" Bill asked over a new transmission link. Slippy walked over to a small control panel on the port wall.

"I'm still here. The Endeavor has power, but her helm controls are offline. What is your status, Enterprise?" Slippy asked.

"We've regained power over our helm control, but all of our hanger doors are inoperative. Our sonar is still offline along with our scanners. You're our eyes and ears, Endeavor. You must get your helm control online." Bill replied.

"I'll try. Were there any casualties aboard your vessel?" Slippy asked.

"No casualties. Endeavor there is no trying, if we want a way back, you must find it. Is that clear?" Bill asked in a stern tone.

"Affirmative, Enterprise. Endeavor, out." Slippy replied before closing the link and sighing.

**(Fhetakehom)**

"Commander, the Jäger has resurfaced and they broke through our blockade at Jehj." A male voice reported.

"Dial up our friends at Cewasu and ask them if they could take care of the Jäger. That is all." Another voice commanded.

**)(**

"We're picking up five fast moving ships on sonar." Matthew reported.

"What type of ships?" Juniper asked.

"By the size, small corvettes, but by the speed, tactical fighters. They're still ten lichts away, but they're closing fast." Matthew answered.

"All hands, battle stations! Man all AA guns!" Juniper commanded over the intercom.

"They're entering optical range now. They're Endeavor class corvettes! Prepare for antimatter warfare!" Matthew exclaimed. The lights dimmed and were replaced with red flood lights as the ships moved closer. The five ships split up and launched five bright red antimatter torpedoes. The anti-aircraft guns activated and targeted both the torpedoes and the corvettes, firing bright red antimatter blasts. Four torpedoes were hit, soon exploding, sending their shrapnel into the Jäger.

One torpedo struck its target on the very bow of the Jäger, tearing it open with a powerful explosion. The five corvettes began circling the Jäger, dodging the anti-aircraft shells. "Increase speed!" Juniper commanded. The main thrusters of the Jäger fired and the ship began accelerating again, throwing off the pilots of the five corvettes. A few anti-aircraft shells hit their targets, causing two of the corvettes to withdraw from the battle, severely damaged.

The remaining three continued circling the Jäger, launching three more torpedoes. One was destroyed before impact while the other two hit their targets. One hitting the bridge and one hitting the starboard siege cannon, both being destroyed by the powerful explosions. Anti-aircraft shells struck one of the corvettes, causing it to sail off course and explode. The massive explosion caused the Jäger to shake and list to its port side while being covered in the ash from the explosion.

Another corvette was hit and withdrew from the battle, soon disappearing from sonar. The last corvette changed course and accelerated towards the Jäger. The corvette rammed the Jägers' keel, exploding on impact. The explosion tore apart the keel and tore through five decks. Matthew was thrown over his console and he landed hard on the deck. The entire corvette was vaporized while the Jäger spewed out black smoke and fire. The keel of the Jäger was now a massive crater.

Juniper quickly got up and ran over to Matthew, kneeling down next to him. He appeared to be unconscious, but he wasn't breathing. Juniper put her hand under his neck and felt a bone out of place, Matthews' neck had snapped. Juniper closed her eyes, put her head down, and sighed in despair. The doors to the engine room slid open and Gan sprinted into the room with a large medical kit. He stopped running when he saw Juniper with her eyes closed.

"How is my father, Gan?" Juniper asked while she kept her eyes closed and her head down.

"He is recovering. Would you like me to take commander Yameze away?" Gan gravely asked.

"Not yet." Juniper replied before she began to pray. "Bright, a white light. If there would be any glory in war, let it guide men like this to the beloved home beyond the veil." She thought to herself. "You may take him away, Gan." Juniper stated as she opened her eyes and stood up. She slowly left the room, leaving everyone else to begin repairs.

**)(**

"We've lost over half of our crew members and we've lost sonar. This ship is done for." Gan stated.

"No, it's not. What you just said is the equivalent of saying that a rocket with a damaged warhead is useless. This ship can still fight." Juniper replied.

"Well, unless you want to pick a fight with Cewasu, I suggest we retreat while we can. We have nothing to prove anymore. Cewasu and Fhetakehom will send more and more ships after us and even if we do fight them off, how will we stop them from destroying Jehj completely?" Gan asked.

"We've fought Cewasu before and lived. We can do it again." Juniper replied.

"Look, we can't do this! Get it through your thick skull! We've lost, Juni! If you don't realize that soon, we'll all die!" Gan exclaimed as he stood up. Juniper sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"Fine, ready the escape pods. If you want to leave, go ahead. I won't stop you. I will fight the entire universe if I have to, but I _will_ destroy the Fhetakehom rebellion." Juniper stated.

"Okay. I will leave and I'll take the rest of the crew with me. They don't want to be here anymore than me. Goodbye, commander." Gan angrily replied before leaving the small room. Within minutes, the Jäger came to a full stop and the remaining escape pods had launched. Moroni being one of the casualties on one of the many stretchers in one of the many escape pods.

**)(**

Slippy locked a metal plate onto the control console and sighed. The control console regained power and the helm controls reactivated. "Endeavor to Enterprise, I've finally regained power to the helm. The controls are operational." Slippy reported.

"Good. We must try to escape this nebula. Find a path out." Bill commanded.

"Affirmative. Endeavor, out." Slippy replied before closing the link. He sat down in front of the console and began looking for an opening in the nebula. He noticed there was a small opening leading to another open pocket, but he could not see past that. The Endeavor changed its heading negative fifteen lateral degrees and slowly accelerated.

It passed through the opening, into the adjacent open pocket. Suddenly, the opening closed the open pocket began closing in. Soon, it had engulfed the Endeavor. Slippy put the forward thrusters to full and sped through the thick nebula. Visibility became nonexistent while the gases of the nebula pushed the Endeavor around. A strong gust pushed the Endeavor far off course, causing it to shake.

Slippy redirected the Endeavors' course towards what appeared to be an opening. Small debris began pelting the hull as the nebula became unstable. The Endeavor shot out of the nebula at high speeds with minimal damage. Slippy attempted to open a transmission link with the Enterprise, but the interference of the nebula disrupted it. At least, he could only assume that.

The Endeavor was now in normal space. With the nebula behind it and its path ahead, it continued.

**(Fhetakehom)**

"The scouts report that the Jäger has launched its escape pods and is heavily damaged." The male voice reported.

"Good. Send our nearby forces to sink her." The leader commanded.

**)(**

Juniper entered the empty engineering room to a barely functioning antimatter reactor. She looked around and saw that support beams and railings had been knocked down. Wires hung from the high ceiling and the deck was stained by blood and singed by burns.

"Maybe he was right. This ship _is_ falling apart." Juniper mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she heard running from behind her. Joseph ran up to the open doorway and stopped. "You're still here?" Juniper asked.

"Süntia never let me out. I broke out and by then, they were gone. Why are _you_ still here?" Joseph explained and asked.

"I'm still here because I want to defeat Fhetakehom. Gan had other ideas of victory. You can go ahead and take an escape pod and leave. I'm not stopping you." Juniper answered.

"I want to destroy Fhetakehom as much as you want to. I think I'll stay. From what I heard, we were the victim of a kamikaze? Is that true?" Joseph asked.

"It is, but what has me worried is that it was an Endeavor class corvette that crashed into us. An entire squadron attacked us and nearly disabled the ship. Question, why do you want to stay?" Juniper answered and asked.

"Fhetakehom destroyed such a beautiful planet and harmed so many people. They must be taken down." Joseph explained. Suddenly, the vessel shook, causing any loose beams to fall and come crashing down to the deck. Joseph ran over to the tactical console and Juniper sat down at the helm. "Give me a few minutes to learn the controls." Joseph said.

"We don't have a few minutes, just guess!" Juniper exclaimed as the vessel shook again.

"I think there are two cruisers attacking. Correct, they're five knots to port!" Joseph reported.

"What's a knot?! We only use lichts!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Um...right! They're three lichts to port. Firing secondary gunports!" Joseph reported. The smaller, dual barreled, guns fired, the shells deflecting off of the armor of the enemy ships. More shells penetrated the armor of the Jäger, tearing through the lightly armored inside decks.

"Ugh! Give me the controls! Sit down at the helm!" Juniper commanded as she jumped out of her chair and shoved Joseph out of the way of the tactical controls. Joseph complied and sat down at the helm, immediately trying to learn the controls. "I'm firing all port side gunports!" Juniper reported. The guns fired, some shells penetrating the areas where the armor was light on the two cruisers.

"I'm launching the remaining torpedoes. All tubes, fire!" Juniper reported as more shells hit the bare hull. Five torpedoes launched, two were duds, but the rest hit their targets. The first cruisers' magazine was ignited, causing it to explode in a spectacular explosion of red and yellow flames. Shrapnel hit the other cruiser as the remaining torpedo struck the midsection of it.

The second cruiser continued to fire its guns while smoke and oxygen were sucked out of it. Fires started and began to make their way around the ship. Its own torpedo tubes opened and fired four bright orange torpedoes. The cruiser came within close range of the Jäger as the torpedoes drew closer.

"AA guns are offline! Brace for impact!" Juniper exclaimed as she clung to the control module. Joseph grabbed the sides of the helm console and put his head down. The first torpedo struck the bow, blowing it off completely. The next two struck the port siege gun, piercing the armor and disconnecting the barrel from the rest of the ship. The final torpedo struck the aft end. Hitting the secondary thrusters, igniting the fuel residue, and causing the secondary thrusters to explode.

A fire started in the corridor directly adjacent to the engineering room, quickly spreading across the ship. Juniper left the tactical console and grabbed a small bright red canister. "I'll take care of the fires! You target and fire at the cruiser!" Juniper commanded as she threw the can into the corridor. Joseph ran over to the tactical console and attempted to target the cruiser. Juniper ran into the corridor and the doors slid shut behind her. Joseph looked around at the controls, but he couldn't find the fire controls. So, he guessed.

The remaining port side gunports fired directly into the damaged cruiser, destroying it. Shrapnel from the explosion pelted the hull as Joseph sighed and leaned on the console. Juniper stepped back into the engineering room covered in ash. She sighed and leaned against the doors.

"The fires have been taken care of, but we've officially run out of oxygen." Juniper stated as she began breathing heavily. Joseph looked around and saw an oxygen tank attached to a spacesuit. He then grabbed the oxygen tank from behind himself. He ran over to Juniper and handed her the oxygen mask.

"Better?" Joseph asked.

"Thank you. There's a storage of these on the other side of the room. Grab yourself one and lets get back to work." Juniper said as she breathed into the mask and then sighed again. "You know what's surprising?" Juniper asked.

"What?" Joseph asked.

"I'm surprised that we've made it this far. Sadly, Fhetakehom is still hours away. With the fact that we've lost main propulsion, I'd say that it would take us at least a day to get there. This is only the beginning. I hope can you realize that."

**[End Transmission]**

**(To be continued...)**

**End Note: Hello reader, I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please show me support by following and leaving a review and if you want, follow me so you can get the updates for every other series.**

**For ''cool'' artwork of the Jäger, the Endeavor, and much more, go the the GreatMindsofEarth Tumblr Page and check it out! Read on...**


	10. Episode 7 Part 2: The Last Wolfpack

**Start Note: This is an extra long episode. Read this in segments, if you find it convenient. If this episode becomes confusing, you may want to read it over a few times. Enjoy.**

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**2nd Edition**

**Episode Seven Part Two**

**The Last Wolfpack**

"So, what's going on?" Joseph asked as he put his feet up on the helm console.

"If you ask me that again, I will rip your head off and put it on the wall as a trophy." Juniper calmly replied. "Question, what's our status on speed?" She asked.

"The docking thrusters ran dry two hours ago and we're at the same speed we were at then, two hundred and ninety-two knots." Joseph explained.

"What the heck is a knot? I don't understand your ancient terminology." Juniper asked.

"There was once a man on a sailing ship who had some rope. He put knots in the rope and dropped an end in the water. Every time a knot came lose and fell into the water, he called it a knot. Thus, the term, knot, was created. At least I think that's how it happened." Joseph explained.

"I still don't understand the term, but whatever floats your boat, Jack." Juniper stated. "You know, this is kind of fun." She added.

"How so?" Joseph asked.

"Just, something different to do. Just talking and resting. It's quite relaxing not to fight every minute of the day." Juniper explained before sighing.

"Makes sense. What do you think will happen after all of this?" Joseph asked.

"I'm not quite sure. The Jäger has been my home for almost three decades now. I haven't set foot on Jehj in years either. What about you? Where are you from?" Juniper asked.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to return to where I came from. I'm not quite sure of everything here, but I would like to go back to Lylat and rest." Joseph answered.

"Ah. Well, this place is far different from that of Lylat. You know how the universe is supposedly infinite?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Joseph replied.

"Well, if space is infinite, doesn't that mean every possibility and fantasy is a reality? By that logic, your Terran, if you're even from there, is far different than the one I know. Unless your Terran had two of you and two Endeavors. In your reality, you traveled to Lylat and stayed there. In this one, you came here with two other ships. The Tsukushi and the Star of David. Both of the ships sacrificed themselves to have the Endeavor reach the planet Vuku. Many other things happened." Juniper explained.

"I don't remember there being a ship named the Star of David. I remember there being the Tsukushi and the Liberty, but that was it. So, if that happened here, where's the Endeavor?" Joseph asked.

"No one really knows. After trimming down Cewasu, it was put on display as an artifact of history. About a year ago, it was stolen by a man named Michael Brdani. No one knows where he is." Juniper explained.

**)(**

Slippy sighed as he sat down at the helm console. He was hungry, thirsty, and tired, but there was no food or water and sleep was out of the equation. Suddenly, a bright white light flooded the bridge from the port porthole. It overpowered the interior lights and nearly blinded Slippy. He got up out of the chair and looked at where the light was coming from. It appeared to be coming from a massive cargo freighter. Slippy analyzed the freighter and saw that it was armed with what appeared to be turreted machine guns. He noticed that there was another ship above the freighter, it was a heavily armed destroyer.

"Warship Syvle to Warship Endeavor, respond." A female voice said over a transmission link.

"This is the... Warship Endeavor, what do you require?" Slippy asked while attempting to go along with them.

"We have reports of the Warship Endeavor being stolen. Your name wouldn't happen to be Michael Brdani, would it?" The voice asked.

"I do not know anyone named Michael Brdani. What are you implying?" Slippy asked.

"I am not implying anything. You are in possession of the Warship Endeavor, prepare to be boarded and arrested. Any resistance will be countered. Syvle, out." The voice explained before closing the link.

**)(**

"Give me a report." Juniper commanded.

"We're seven hours away from Fhetakehom." Joseph reported before sighing. "What's your plan anyway?" He asked.

"This ship can still move, so, we're going to crash it into their capitol. It's as simple as that." Juniper explained.

"As simple as that, really? What about us?" Joseph asked.

"We'll either die or we'll live, but we'll most likely die. A crash from orbit isn't really an option if we want to live." Juniper explained.

"You have to be joking. I'm not dying like that. It's suicide." Joseph stated.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to stay here. By the way, there's still an escape pod ready to be launched if you want to leave." Juniper explained.

"You're as stubborn as a drunken Klingon." Joseph stated angrily.

"And you're as retarded as the puny Ferengi that keeps giving the Klingon reasons to kill him." Juniper replied.

"Another death threat, wonderful. Go back to the dark empire where you belong." Joseph stated.

"You better not be insulting Jehj." Juniper replied.

"What if I was?" Joseph smugly asked. Juniper kicked Joseph out of his chair, put her right knee on his neck, and glared at him.

"If you were, I will peel your skin off with shrapnel, I will make sure you know the true definition of pain and suffering, I will break every bone in your body, I will cut you to pieces, and I will throw you into the next fire I see. Is that clear enough for you or are you _really_ that retarded?" Juniper angrily asked. Joseph painfully nodded and attempted to lift Junipers' knee off of his neck. "Good." Juniper said before lifting her knee off of his neck and walking back to the tactical console.

Joseph painfully got up off of the floor and crawled back into the chair behind the helm console. "The only reason I'm still here is because I want to help you. Moroni trusted me with your life... I intend to fulfill that." Joseph painfully explained as he took breaths from the oxygen tank.

"Joseph, sometimes, to do the right thing, you have to be worse than your adversary. Remember that." Juniper remarked.

**)(**

The Endeavor sailed fast away from the perusing destroyer, attempting to dodge its shells. Suddenly, an explosion tore through the destroyers' bow, throwing it off course. A small ship sailed past the Endeavor, launching bright red torpedoes at the destroyer. The torpedoes missed by mere centimeters, causing the destroyer to quickly retreat.

The new ship came about and came along the port side of the Endeavor. Slippy noticed something, the small ship was a near replica of the Endeavor. In fact, it was _the_ Endeavor. It was equipped with seven forward facing machine guns on each side and it appeared to be tearing and bending at the seams. Its bow was long and pointed and it appeared to have wings bent downwards to protect the nacelles.

"Who are you?" A voice asked over a transmission link.

"Who are you?" Slippy asked.

"My name is Michael, I can safely assume that the people who were chasing you thought you were me, correct?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Question, how do you have the same ship as I do? I thought this was one of a kind." Slippy stated.

"Mine is one of a kind, yours, I'm not quite sure, but what I do know, is that there is more than one of yours. I'll explain later. Yours seems to have taken a beating, lets dock up and chat for a little bit." Michael calmly stated.

"No, I cannot. I'm on a mission to find a specific ship." Slippy replied.

"Hmm... What kind of ship?" Michael asked.

"From what I know, it's some type of battleship. It kidnapped one of my teammates. I'm going to get him back." Slippy answered.

"I think I can help you. I'm on the hunt for a heavy cruiser named Jäger. It has the speed of a cruiser, but the firepower of a battleship. Does this ship your searching for run on antimatter?" Michael asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does." Slippy answered.

**)(**

The two ships sealed their docking ports and they were docked keel to keel. The ports opened, revealing the inside of both ships. Slippy stepped into the other Endeavor, it was brightly lit as where his Endeavor was dimly lit by emergency lighting. A person rounded the corner, he was a tall, grey skinned, blue eyed, human male with dark brown hair.

"Well, I can see that you're not from around here." Michael stated as he saw Slippy.

"And I can see that you're not a regular human." Slippy remarked.

"From what I can tell, your version of the Endeavor is heavily damaged." Michael stated.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot." Slippy stated.

"She's pretty beat up. Maybe we should travel together to find this ship." Michael suggested.

"I can't leave her behind. She's not mine." Slippy replied.

"Whose ship is it?" Michael asked.

"It's Joseph Lemmings' ship. He's the one I'm trying to save." Slippy explained.

"Joseph Lemming? He went missing two years ago." Michael replied in surprise.

**)(**

"Wait a second, we're picking something up on the optical scope, but I'm not quite sure what they are. They're directly ahead." Joseph reported as he looked through a small scope installed into the tactical console. Juniper walked over to the console and looked through it for herself.

"T-those are Cewasu destroyers! Three Type-2s!" Juniper exclaimed before quickly backing away from the scope. "We're going to die." She added as her skin went pale.

"Explain to me who they are, please." Joseph requested.

"The Endeavor, they built it over a century ago. That's how dangerous they are. They're going to cut us to pieces." Juniper said in worry.

"No, we go down fighting. How does that sound?" Joseph asked.

"It sounds... deadly." Juniper replied with a slight smirk. She quickly took her post at the tactical console and began targeting the enemy ships. "Target locked."

A thin beam of pure white energy shot from the leading destroyer, passing right through the Jäger, leaving behind a hole through the entire ship. The Jäger fired its anti-aircraft gunports, filling the space with bright red antimatter shells. Larger shells fired from the small turreted deck guns, launching bright yellow high explosive shells towards the destroyers.

More thin beams of energy shot from the destroyers, shooting the high explosive shells before they struck. The shells exploded, causing smoke to fill the gap between the four ships. Three beams of energy shot through the smoke, all three going right through the Jäger, but none striking ammunition.

The destroyers came within secondary gun range, allowing the Jäger to open up with her smaller guns. "I'm pulling a hard to starboard! Prepare to open up with everything she has!" Joseph reported as he sat down at the helm console. The Jägers' remaining maneuvering thrusters fired, causing it to slowly turn to starboard, going into a broadside position. It fired its ship to ship secondary gunports, more yellow shells filling the space.

The destroyers immediately shot them down with their own weapons. The aft turreted guns turned and targeted the lead ship, but before they could fire, they were vaporized by the destroyers' beam weapons. The turret magazines were sparked, causing them to explode. The remaining broadside guns went to fire, but instead of firing, they clicked.

"We're out of large gun ammunition. They've got us." Juniper stated in worry. "Bring us about! We're going to take them down with us!" Juniper commanded after she regained her sense of fight.

"Wait! There's another ship on the optical scope! It's approaching directly astern, moving fast!" Joseph reported. The small ship streaked past the Jäger and headed for the three enemy destroyers. "It's the Endeavor!" Joseph exclaimed. It launched two torpedoes while firing its forward machine guns. The destroyers fired beams of light to shoot down the torpedoes, but they moved too fast. The two torpedoes struck the lead ship, causing it to vaporize.

The Endeavor passed over the other two destroyers, launching its two aft torpedoes as it sped away. Another destroyer vaporized in the massive explosion. The Endeavor came about for another pass while the last destroyer attempted to target it. The Endeavor launched two more torpedoes as it sped towards the destroyer. The torpedoes struck, causing the destroyer to be vaporized in the explosion.

Suddenly, a transmission link opened.

"This is the Warship Endeavor. I am seeking two individuals, Joseph Lemming and the hunter, Juniper of Jehj." A voice stated.

"I thought communications were down." Joseph whispered as he looked at Juniper in amazement.

"I thought they were too. Maybe it was only the long range communications." Juniper whispered back.

"Is there anyone aboard?" The voice asked. Juniper opened the transmission.

"This is the heavy cruiser, Jäger, and I am her captain. Who am I speaking with?" Juniper asked.

"It depends. What is your name, captain?" The voice asked.

"My name is Juniper of Jehj, now, what the heck do you want!?" Juniper exclaimed.

"You may know me, my name is Michael Brdani. I have a passenger with me who would like to speak to you as well." Michael stated.

"Mr. Brdani, do you have any idea how much prestige I would get for bringing you in?" Juniper asked in an angered tone.

"He knows that well and fine, but I believe you have someone I want back. His name is Joseph Lemming." A lighter voice stated in a stern tone.

**)(**

The soon Endeavor docked on the deck of the Jäger. After loading fuel, torpedoes, food, and supplies, Juniper, Joseph, Slippy, and Michael started a plan. The four of them met in the engineering room.

"Captain, what was your original plan?" Michael asked.

"I was planning to bombard the Fhetakehom capital, but both of the siege cannons were destroyed. Do you have a problem with that?" Juniper asked.

"Just because I'm from that planet doesn't mean I like them. What was your second plan?" Michael asked.

"After the cannons were taken out, I planned to crash this ship into their capital." Juniper answered.

"Well, I've got something better. I've got a bomb that could do far more damage than simply crashing this ship." Michael stated.

"Wait, what bomb?" Slippy asked as he looked at Michael from across the room.

"Your Endeavor. It's heavily damaged and it can be used as a bomb." Michael answered.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Slippy asked.

"It's a better idea than trying to ram it with a ship that's been shot to pieces." Michael replied.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea. I may lose the Endeavor, but it's worth it." Joseph quietly stated. Slippy sighed and looked at Joseph.

"But it's the Endeavor. We can't lose her." Slippy said.

"Who says so? She's my ship. I say we use her as a bomb." Joseph replied.

"If we're going to do that, we need to go back for her." Michael stated.

"If we go back for her, that will increase the chance that we'll be killed." Juniper stated.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. Where is she?" Joseph asked.

"She's not far from the Vuku nebula." Michael answered.

"Wait, so if we do this, we'll have to go all the way back there? It's on the other side of the solar system!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Look, if we go, we can't tow her back. You would have to come with us so the Jäger could tow her to Fhetakehom." Michael stated.

"Wait, she has power. She can run on her own." Slippy stated in a curious tone.

"If we want her to be useful as a bomb, we'll want to conserve as much antimatter as possible." Michael replied.

"Fine. We'll turn around and tow her back, but you need to escort us. The Jäger can't hold her own anymore." Juniper solemnly stated.

"Then it's settled. Slippy, we'll escort the Jäger to where your Endeavor is." Michael said as he looked at Slippy.

"I just hope she's still there." Slippy stated.

**)(**

Hours later, the Jäger and the Endeavor reached their position to see that she was still there.

"Good, she's still here. Brdani, are you picking anything up on sonar?" Joseph asked.

"Negative, Jäger. We're all clear. Proceed with docking." Michael replied over the transmission link. The Jäger came alongside the adrift and powerless Endeavor. Grappling hooks shot out from the Jäger, attaching to the Endeavor and pulling her onto the top deck of the Jäger. The Endeavor made hull contact with the Jäger and docking clamps attached to the Endeavor, locking her in place.

"She's docked. Lets get out of here." Joseph stated.

"Wait, we're picking up multiple fast moving targets, directly to port!" Michael reported. "Jäger, get out of here, we'll cover you!" He added.

"Wait! They're signaling us with Morse code!" Joseph reported as he looked at the many small ships through the optical scope. "They say they're here to escort us." Joseph stated.

"Signal back: Name, association, and reason." Juniper commanded. Joseph signaled back and soon received another signal.

"They're pirates and they have no association. Their reason, they want the glory for escorting the almighty Jäger." Joseph reported as he looked at Juniper.

"Tell them that they're welcome." Juniper commanded before taking a sigh of relief. "Can I get an exact amount of ships?" Juniper asked.

"So far, they have twenty-four assault corvettes, heavily armed." Joseph replied with a slight smile. "We might just make it out of this alive." He added.

"Don't be too optimistic, Lemming." Juniper stated. "But, there is a good chance that we'll live." She added with a slight smile.

**(Fhetakehom)**

"They've retreated? What for?" The commander asked.

"We don't know, but it might have something to do with the fact that the Warship Endeavor is currently escorting them." A voice replied.

"We've already lost five ships. Don't expect us to lend you any others." A deep male voice stated from behind the commander.

"What about the ships that are watching them?" The commander asked.

"There are many of them, but antimatter torpedoes are out of the question. They're being escorted by the Endeavor." The voice said.

"But they're in range of them! They could destroy them!" The commander replied in desperation.

"They are out of the equation. You have your puny carriers, use them." The voice stated.

"But your ships are right there! Use them!" The commander exclaimed as she began to sweat.

"I could, but I would lose them. I would rather not lose the most experimental ships in my armada." The voice stated.

"Use them! It would save us much trouble." The commander exclaimed as she turned around and looked at the tall slender figure behind her.

"Fine, I will order them to attack, but mark my words, they will sink. And another thing, war is no time to take things for granted. That is what your downfall was the first two times you led Fhetakehom into war." The voice explained.

**)(**

The Jäger and the Warship Endeavor had docked hours ago and the ships had been traveling hours before that. They were nearly at the midway point between Vuku and Fhetakehom, the star of the system, Igneous. Michael and Juniper had met in a small quiet room while Slippy looked over both of the Endeavors.

"I came here to ask you a question, captain." Michael stated.

"What question?" Juniper asked.

"What really happened when Vuku revolted against Fhetakehom. I get the feeling that Cewasu and Fhetakehom have skewed the story." Michael asked.

"Boy, Cewasu and Fhetakehom are ashamed that they lost the war. That's why they burned and destroyed any evidence they could, excluding the Endeavor. They waited decades to do this. They waited for everyone from the war to die off so they could change history to their own perspective." Juniper explained.

"I know that you served aboard the Endeavor yourself. You can't hide that from me. I want to know what really happened in the void." Michael demanded. Juniper sighed with dismay and looked down.

"It was truly an Auschwitz. The silence, the darkness, and lack of heat. It's amazing any of us lived through it. Kelliam and Larement, they were torpedo loaders. They were lost in the void. Kelliam was an old friend of mine and Larement, I didn't know him very well, but he would always play his flute during his down time. We only had a crew of eight and when we left the void, we were only a crew of five. It was barely enough to run the ship properly." Juniper solemnly explained.

"Why didn't Cewasu wait for you to die off?" Michael asked.

"They're the ones who gave me this dreaded disease. I'm suppose to die in two weeks. It would be five months if I was still in a coma, but I'm needed here, awake." Juniper explained.

"It is a shame." Michael stated. Suddenly, the ship shook and the sound of an explosion vibrated throughout the ship.

Juniper ran through the engineering room doors as the Warship Endeavor undocked from the Jäger. "Report!" Juniper commanded.

"One of the pirate corvettes exploded by an antimatter torpedo!" Joseph reported.

"Where did the torpedo come from?!" Juniper asked as she sat down at the helm console.

"It came directly from the port side, but there is no indication of a ship from that side!" Joseph reported.

"How-?!" Juniper exclaimed before the ship shook violently and the power core began leaking raw antimatter into the compound chamber.

"Endeavor, we've got an antimatter leak in the engine! Stop those torpedoes from hitting anyone!" Joseph commanded.

"I'll try and stop the leak!" Juniper exclaimed as she ran over to a control panel on the other side of the engine. The forward thruster began leaking antimatter into the fuel, causing the exhaust to become a bright and glowing neon green. Another bright red torpedo appeared and began racing towards the Jäger.

"Jäger, I have a theory! These torpedoes might be coming from concealed ships" Michael explained.

"Mike, do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?! We're trapped between the sun and these torpedoes!" Juniper exclaimed.

"It's possible!" Michael exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" Joseph exclaimed as he ran over to the helm controls. A torpedo struck the aft of the Jäger, engulfing the ship in a massive explosion. The explosion cooled and the Jäger sailed out of the residue left behind and pulled a hard to port. She sailed past the escorting pirate ships and sailed towards where the torpedoes were emerging from. The pirate ships quickly followed behind while the Warship Endeavor attempted to shoot down incoming torpedoes.

Soon, the torpedoes ceased to be launched and the Jäger pulled a hard to starboard. Joseph ran back over to the tactical console and looked into the optical scope. He looked towards the sun and saw distortions outlining what appeared to be long and thin ships. Torpedoes began launching towards the Jäger once again, but this time, from the starboard side.

"Brdani's right, They're cloaked! I'm launching starboard torpedoes!" Joseph commanded. The starboard torpedo tubes opened and three bright red torpedoes launched. The first torpedo exploded along with the second, but the third continued on. It struck a solid object, exploding on impact and revealing a heavily damaged ship.

"All ships, target that ship and destroy it!" Joseph commanded. The pirate corvettes changed course and viciously attacked the ship. The other space distortions faded as the enemy ship began to have internal explosions. Soon, the ship exploded, its debris vaporizing after the explosion. Joseph sighed and leaned forward on the tactical console. The exhaust from the main forward thruster returned to an invisible normal and the engine became calm.

"How many did we lose?" Juniper asked as she came out from behind the engine.

"I'm not quite sure. Brdani, how many did we lose?" Joseph asked.

"We lost two pirate corvettes, but no others." Michael reported over the transmission link.

"You did well, Lemming. Under pressure, you found the enemy and defeated them." Juniper stated as she walked over to Joseph.

"Is that a compliment or an insult in disguise?" Joseph asked.

"I give praise where it is well deserved, Joseph." Juniper replied with a slight smile.

**(Fhetakehom)**

"As I said, they discovered the ships and destroyed one." The voice stated.

"That's only because you had them retreat!" The commander exclaimed.

"I gave them their whole lives back. They lived because I commanded them to retreat. If I had not done that, even more blood would be on your hands, commander." The voice replied.

"We're going to die if you don't send more ships after them! You can easily kill them all, so do it!" The commander begged.

"Correction, _you_ will die if I do nothing. You forget who is in command of the Cewasu armada here, commander. I am in command. Now that I see you are truly a savage being, I must withdraw my military presence from here. I will see you in what you call the afterlife and what my people call, the fifth dimension. Goodbye, commander." The figure stated before vanishing into the air.

"W-...we're going to die. All of us. The Hunter is going to kill us all." The commander whispered to herself in fear.

**[End Transmission]**

**(To Be Continued...)**


	11. Episode 8: Defect & Destroy

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**2nd Edition**

**Episode Eight**

**Defect &amp; Destroy**

**Nearing the end of their journey, the fleet presses forward, towards their enemy, Fhetakehom.**

"Through the flames, and through the pain, the light will shine and you shall not be slain." Juniper muttered under her breath as she leaned back in her seat behind the helm console.

"What's that a quote from?" Joseph asked.

"It's from you." Juniper answered.

"Me? I've never said that." Joseph replied as he looked at her.

"The you I fought with years ago. You said that on our way back to Vuku with the Widow Maker. The Endeavor was heavily damaged and Fhetakehom forces were closing in." Juniper explained as she looked at him. "You got us through the war with that." She added.

"But I never did any of that. I can't take credit for anything." Joseph stated.

"I know. That's why I'm not treating you like him." Juniper replied.

"How _did_ you treat him?" Joseph asked.

"I might tell you later, but now wouldn't be the best time for that. We're in the middle of a war." Juniper replied. "History repeats itself; I've said that to you before, just under different circumstances, that's all." Juniper added.

"If history repeats itself, I should be going home." Joseph stated.

"It depends on what you call home." Juniper replied.

"Endeavor to Jäger, we're picking up four enemy light cruisers on sonar. They're twenty kilometers, dead ahead." Michael reported from the Warship Endeavor.

"Order all hands to battle stations. Jäger out." Juniper replied before closing the transmission link. "I wonder who we're fighting now." She added as she sat up in her chair and prepared herself for the fight.

"We're receiving a transmission from the leading ship." Joseph reported from the tactical console. "They say that they are defecting and they wish to aid us." Joseph reported.

"How do we know that we can trust them?" Juniper asked.

"Either we turn down possible help or we just trust them." Joseph stated.

"Fine. Allow them to join the fleet, but keep a close eye on them. I don't want to be vulnerable." Juniper commanded.

**)(**

Joseph sat at the helm of the badly damaged Endeavor and sighed. "Well, we may not have been through much, but I feel like I've fought by your side for decades." He muttered as he looked around the bridge. The lights were barely powered, leaving parts of the bridge dark and never to be seen again. Suddenly, the airlock hatch on the deck opened.

"You know, if you wanted to get personal with a cold piece of machinery, you could have at least locked the hatch." Juniper stated as she pulled herself up into the Endeavor and stood up.

"I just wanted to see it one last time before it's thrown into a planet." Joseph replied.

"Why do you think I stayed behind in the Jäger?" Juniper asked as she folded her arms.

"Probably for the same reason. It's just, I'll never see her again. You, you get to keep your ship." Joseph replied.

"No, no I won't. Once this is all over, Jehj will need to be fixed up so the civilians can return. The Jäger will probably be scrapped due to the lack of resources to repair her. Running a giant ship like this takes lots of resources." Juniper explained.

"Still, it's better to be scrapped than to be used as a bomb." Joseph stated.

"It's better to go out fighting rather than to be taken apart by your own people and sold for scrap metal. Even then, there's still a chance that we'll be killed while fighting." Juniper explained. "C'mon, we should be on alert at all times." She added.

"How close are we to Fhetakehom?" Joseph asked.

"We're merely one hour away. We should prepare to meet resistance." Juniper stated.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." Joseph replied.

"Make it quick because we could be fighting within a matter of seconds." Juniper stated before she crawled back down the hatch, closing it behind her. Joseph sighed once again and continued looking around.

**)(**

"Sir, they're almost upon us." The officer reported.

"Launch all of our defenses and prepare to destroy them." The commander ordered.

**)(**

"We're receiving a distress transmission, but the wavelength is very weak." Joseph reported from the tactical console.

"What's being said?" Juniper asked.

"It's Süntia, he says that the escape pods are under attack." Joseph reported hastily.

"Set a direct course for them, flank speed!" Juniper commanded.

**)(**

The Jäger approached the last known position of the escape pods, but all that was left was wreckage. "Any lifesigns?" Juniper asked hopefully.

"None." Joseph solemnly answered. "They're all gone. We were too late." He added. Juniper rested her head on the helm controls and sighed.

"My father was in one of those escape pods." She mumbled. "Prepare to launch all torpedoes. Target the defecting cruisers." She quietly commanded.

"But they're our allies!" Joseph exclaimed.

"They need to pay the price!" Juniper exclaimed as she shoved Joseph out of the way of the tactical console and began punching in commands. Before she could launch the torpedoes, Joseph ran into her, pushing her to the other side of the room. He began locking down the console while Juniper began seeing red.

"Don't move or you'll die!" Juniper exclaimed as she aimed a pistol at him. Joseph quickly moved his hands away from the console and backed away. Juniper walked over to the console, keeping her gun pointed at Joseph, as she continued to target the cruisers. Just before she launched the torpedoes, Joseph smashed Junipers' thumb between the pistol and the wall. Her grip on the gun loosened before Joseph struck her in the nose with his left hand palm with all of his strength.

Juniper dropped the gun and stumbled backwards, her nose broken and badly bleeding. Joseph went for the gun on the deck, but Juniper kicked it past him and brought her right palm up, striking Joseph in the chin, dazing him. The gun slid across the deck, sliding under the reactor where no one could reach it. Joseph stumbled back and regained his balance before Juniper palmed him in the throat with her left hand and struck him in the chin again.

Joseph fell backwards onto the deck and Juniper put her foot on his neck. She put all of her weight on his neck, stopping any airflow to his lungs. "You seem to forget that I'm trained to kill at any range. You're just a history teacher." Juniper stated. Blood from her nose dripped down, staining her uniform and staining the deck. Joseph attempted to move her foot, but he soon lost his strength as his face began turning blue.

Juniper moved her foot off of Josephs' throat and launched the torpedoes. Three bright red torpedoes launched from both port and starboard torpedo tubes. Two torpedoes targeted the closest cruiser, and struck it before there was time to react. The first torpedo struck the bow of the cruiser, striking the hull, detonating the charged antimatter inside of the torpedo. The entire bow blew open in a spectacular explosion, venting oxygen and throwing out the remaining people in the unsealed decks.

Before the smoke cleared, the second torpedo struck the citadel of the vessel, the ammunition storage in the midsection of the vessel. The antimatter detonated, punching open a small hole in the hull, allowing the undetonated antimatter inside of the ship before detonating. The rest of the antimatter detonated and the ammunition went with it. The vessel exploded, sending shrapnel into the Jäger and killing the rest of the crew.

The other three cruisers attempted to shoot down the remaining torpedoes. Alas, their attempts were futile. Through the bright yellow shells flashing by, the torpedoes finished off the three remaining cruisers without effort. The smoke clouds cleared only to reveal the burnt and singed wreckage of the cruisers.

"You... you just killed over three thousand innocent people!" Joseph stuttered as he regained his breath.

"I just killed over three thousand soldiers of the Fhetakehom military." Juniper replied. "That's less that we have to worry about. Now, get back to your post, we're going to finish what they started." Juniper commanded.

"NO! I'm not going to help you anymore! I'm beginning to think that you're the bad guy here!" Joseph exclaimed as he painfully stood up.

"Why do you think they rebelled against Vuku in the first place? Vuku was the capital for an evil empire. Fhetakehom had enough of the nonsense and fought back. When they attacked Jehj, we fought back. They killed millions of us! Do you think they give a crap about three thousand of theirs?! NO! They don't!" Juniper exclaimed as she glared at Joseph. "If you want to leave, go ahead! No one needs you here! _I _don't need you here!" She added.

"You think that justifies how many people you just killed!? You killed innocent people who wanted nothing to do with their own people! They were willing to help you fight their own people and you killed them!" Joseph snapped back.

"Maybe then, they can learn how it feels to lose family! I've already lost my siblings and now my father! I'm fighting to keep whoever I have left alive and well. That's what war does." Juniper explained as she began to calm down.

**)(**

"We're approaching Fhetakehom. We're unopposed. There's nothing on sonar. Do we continue?" Michael asked from the Warship Endeavor as it escorted the Jäger.

"We rush in and enter the atmosphere. Then, we'll launch the Endeavor when we reach the cover of the clouds." Juniper explained.

"Hold on! Sonar is picking up multiple small vessels and a single massive vessel. Intercept in three minutes." Michael reported.

"I knew they weren't giving up without a fight. Endeavor, give us as much time as possible to enter the atmosphere. It'll take us at least ten minutes to get there." Juniper commanded.

"Affirmative. Warship Endeavor, out." Michael replied before closing the link.

"I'm putting the forward thrusters to flank speed. Prepare to release docking clamps at any moment." Juniper commanded.

"I've spotted the smaller vessels. They're Endeavor class corvettes." Joseph reported as he looked through the optical scope.

"Give me a number. How many?" Juniper asked.

"I can estimate about thirty." Joseph reported.

"We're going to need more than flank speed. Order the pirates to escort us and stay close." Juniper commanded.

"I've given the order. Fifteen seconds to intercept." Joseph reported. "They're launching torpedoes!" He exclaimed. The Jäger sped past the small ships with the escorting pirates trying to keep up. The Warship Endeavor began chasing one of the small corvettes, firing her machine guns, and soon destroying it.

The Warship sped through the wreckage and smoke cloud of the destroyed ship, soon attacking another. The corvettes launched their torpedoes while engaging the Jäger on all sides. The pirate ships opened up with their small AA guns, shooting down many of the bright red torpedoes. Two torpedoes struck the port side of the Jäger, penetrating the armor and vaporizing the bare decks. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps pounded down the corridors of the Jäger.

"We've been boarded!" Joseph reported. Juniper ran over to the corridor doors and began sealing them.

"Take the helm! I'll keep them out!" Juniper commanded as she grabbed hold of the two handlebars on the doors and forced them together, closing the doors. Joseph ran over to the helm console before the doors to the engine room started to be pounded on. The soldiers attempted to open the doors, but Juniper barely kept them closed.

Another torpedo struck causing the engine to begin overheating. The engine casing began to crack and melt, leaking raw antimatter onto the deck of the engine room. Suddenly, a massive shell tore into the Jägers' bow before exploding, causing the entire vessel to shake violently. The raw antimatter began to burn the deck, causing it to catch on fire. Joseph ran back over to the tactical console and looked through the optical scope. There was a massive dark vessel directly between the Jäger and Fhetakehom, blocking their path. It dwarfed the Jäger as if the Jäger was an ant. The pirate ships began exploding as the torpedoes began targeting them causing disarray in the formation. The remaining pirate ships disengaged and began to flee the battle.

"We've lost the pirates, they're retreating!" Joseph exclaimed. Juniper glanced at the engine before the doors cracked open, allowing one of the soldiers to wedge the barrel of his gun between the two doors. Juniper immediately kicked it back behind the door, not giving the soldiers any time to shoot her. "There's a ship blocking our path; I'll attempt to maneuver around it!" Joseph added.

"No! Release the docking clamps and go straight through it! We're not stopping in the atmosphere! This is a one way trip now!" Juniper exclaimed as she struggled to keep the doors shut. Joseph quickly launched the Endeavor from the bow of the Jäger and began to run back over to the helm console when he noticed that the raw liquid antimatter blocked his path. The docking clamps were released and the Endeavors' forward thrusters fired, leaving behind a neon green exhaust in its wake.

It sailed far ahead of the Jäger, causing the massive vessel to begin targeting it. "I'm activating the remaining AA guns!" Joseph reported as he ran back over to the tactical console. The remaining guns began targeting the incoming torpedoes and the remaining corvettes. Their bright red antimatter shells began filling the void and expelling the darkness. The Jägers' exhaust began to turn neon green as the raw antimatter began leaking into the engine.

The Endeavor soared towards the massive vessel, taking AA shells to the hull. But it was not enough to stop the long pointed bow of the vessel. It struck the hull of the massive vessel, detonating the antimatter in the engine. The Endeavor began to glow brightly as the antimatter began detonating in a cascade. Soon, it was engulfed by the glow before it exploded. The explosion tore open the bow of the massive vessel causing it to lose all power and begin drifting away.

The Jäger sailed through the wreckage and smoke as it came closer to the planet. Juniper continued to hold the doors closed, but she was losing her strength as the doors slowly cracked open. The soldiers attempted to put their gun barrels in between the doors, but Juniper kicked them out of the doorway before they could get a grip. "Take us down to the capital! We're crash landing!" Juniper exclaimed. Suddenly, a bullet penetrated the armor of the doors, going through and striking Juniper in the jaw.

It entered through her left cheek and left out of her right ear. She fell backwards onto the deck, bleeding very badly. The doors quickly slid open and soldiers began to pile into the engine room, stomping over Junipers' body. Joseph immediately locked down the tactical console and dove behind the leaking engine. The soldiers aimed their guns at him as they slowly moved closer towards him.

He noticed a pistol under the engine, it was Junipers'. Joseph grabbed it and sighed. "Through the flames, and through the pain, the light will shine and you shall not be slain." He thought before he ran out from behind the engine, firing at the soldiers. He jumped over the raw antimatter and accessed the helm console as the soldiers returned fire. Joseph set a direct course for the Fhetakehom capital before multiple shells struck him in the back. He fell forward onto the console, bleeding from his wounds as he gasped for air. Blood quickly began to fill his punctured lungs as the soldiers ceased firing.

"You'll have to kill me before I let you take over my ship!" Juniper exclaimed as she pulled herself up onto the tactical console, drenched in her own blood. She activated the console and put in a single command, the self destruct command. The nearest soldier kicked her off of the console and attempted to stop the countdown. "She's activated some type of self destruct!" He exclaimed.

"Lets get out of here!" Another exclaimed before they hastily left the room.

"We did it..." Joseph stated before coughing up blood. The Jäger entered the atmosphere and outran the remaining torpedoes. "We took down Fhetakehom..." He added. Juniper attempted to pick herself up off of the floor, but lost her strength and fell back down. The keel of the ship was engulfed in fire as the reentry heat took effect. The Warship Endeavor pulled back and did not enter the atmosphere. Michael and Slippy in silence watched as the Jäger headed deeper into the atmosphere, on fire.

The Jäger fell below the low clouds over a massive city, bow first. It struck the ground, crushing the roads and buildings in the way. It skidded across the city, towards the center of it. It demolished any building that stood in its path. Before reaching the center, its pace had come to a slow crawl. Two massive buildings were struck, but they did not fall. The Jäger was stopped less than meters from the capital building.

The lighting inside of the engine room failed and it was now dark. The fires had stopped and it soon became cold. The only light source was a series of small holes that led to the outside. Juniper painfully pulled herself up onto the tactical console. The self destruct countdown had stopped.

**)(**

The commander sighed in relief as she saw the Jäger came to a full stop. "The fleet did not fail me. I live another day." She whispered to herself.

**)(**

"We're not done yet, Joseph." She remarked. The raw antimatter had cooled down and was now solid. The engine had shut down and the antimatter storage was dark and silent. But the fuel residue, it was still in the fuel lines. The fuel lines slid open with a quiet squeak. There was a spark, then there was a second spark. Nothing lit. Then there was a third spark. The main forward thruster roared to life for its final time and it engulfed everything behind it in flames.

The Jäger slowly pushed through the two large buildings, causing them to collapse on the Jäger. The Jäger slowly moved forward as the main thruster struggled to push the massive ship. The bow struck the massive capital building and plowed through it. The capital building collapsed on top of the Jäger, killing everyone inside of the building. The main thruster ceased to fire and the Jäger came to a halt.

"Now... now we're done." Juniper quietly and painfully remarked before she collapsed on top of the console.

**)(**

"How are they?" A deep voice asked.

"One is badly wounded, but the other is in a worse state."

"How so?"

"She has an illness that is incurable, but we found a packet of yellow liquid in the rubble. We don't know what it is, but it has healing properties."

**[End Transmission]**


	12. Episode 9: Brighter Days Ahead

_Starfox_

_Season One_

**2nd Edition**

**Episode Nine**

**Brighter Days Ahead**

"Quickly now! They're in here!" A voice exclaimed from outside of the ship. Juniper dizzily looked up with her vision blurred. She felt dry blood on the console she was on. There was a light from the ceiling what sounded like buzz saws cutting through the top of the engine room. The room smelled of blood and smoke.

Suddenly, a large panel fell from the top of the room and light filled the area. Juniper looked up and saw the bright blue sky from where the panel had fallen. Four ropes were thrown down the gap in the ceiling, soon, four people repelled down to the deck. "Quickly, they're dying!" The voice exclaimed as the four people began searching the room. A light flashed at Juniper and she looked at them. "I think I found one." A deep voice stated.

**(Cornerian Medical)**

**(Earth Date: July, 2nd, 2092)**

"Ugh! This coffee tastes like crap. I can't believe Joseph likes this stuff." Falco mumbled to himself as he placed a white mug of hot coffee on a small table. The small table was next to a silver medical bed. "Here's your coffee, woman." He added before he left the room. The room was painted sky blue and white. It was a tiny single bed room which was brightly lit by LED lights.

His eyes slowly opened as his head ached. His vision was blurry, but it soon became clear as he looked around. He blinked four times before turning his head to his left side. Krystal was sitting in a folding chair next to the bed. "Joseph?" Krystal asked.

Joseph attempted to speak, but all that came out was gibberish. "Don't try to speak. You need to go through mental and physical therapy because you took a bullet to the left side of your brain. Do you know who I am?" Krystal asked. Joseph thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding. "Here, sit up. Falco brought you some coffee only minutes ago. It's hot though." Krystal explained as she picked up the coffee.

Joseph slowly sat up and grabbed the coffee. He carefully took a sip of it before spitting out the sip and dropping the mug on the tile floor. The ceramic mug shattered as the coffee spread across the floor. "Oh, you dropped it." Krystal stated as she looked him in the eyes.

"I see he's awake now. It's about time." Fox stated as he entered the room. His left arm was in a cloth sling and his right ear was flat. Joseph looked at Krystal with a confused look.

"Joseph, it's been over a year since you crashed the Jäger. You've been in a coma ever since. Fox only woke up five months ago and there was a woman with you. A human woman. She survived the crash and her illness was cured, but we never got her name. She woke up two days after she arrived here. It's been quite a long time Joseph." Krystal explained as Joseph became more interested.

"Krystal never gave up on you, Joseph. The doctors here have been bothering her about taking you off of life support for the past four months, but she never gave up. You owe her your life." Fox stated.

"He doesn't owe me anything, Fox. He saved many lives. The least I could do was keep him alive after the fight was over." Krystal replied as she looked at Fox.

"What happened here?" Fox asked as he looked at the shattered coffee mug on the floor.

"Joseph dropped the mug after he spit out the sip that he took." Krystal replied.

"He can speak?" Fox asked.

"No. Not yet. I can hear his thoughts. That's all." Krystal answered. "But Fox is right. The doctors kept bothering me about you. They were quite persistent about me taking you off of life support. I don't know why." Krystal stated.

"I'm just glad they didn't take you off of life support when Krystal was being put back together. Moving onto a better subject. The newest Great Fox was finished being built three months ago. Sadly, we don't have enough crew to run her. We need two more people. I'm hoping you're one of them." Fox suggested. Joseph thought about it for a minute before nodding in agreement. "Wonderful. Now, we need one more person, but the person in mind is quite hard to contact. They live in the agricultural area of Corneria." Fox added.

"We're going to go over there and talk to them. You need to stay here and take your therapy classes. How does that sound?" Krystal asked. Joseph looked at her and reluctantly nodded. "Good." Krystal added as she smiled.

**)(**

"This is terrible. The rice plants are dying. But how? They have humid weather and great sunlight. Maybe it's the water." Miyu mumbled to herself as the whithered and dead root in her hand nearly dissolved in the breeze. She looked up at the sun high in the sky. "The entire crop is dead." She added as she stood up and looked across the dead and gray field of crops. She wore a large straw hat and a baggy dark brown jumpsuit covered in dust and dirt.

Suddenly, she felt the wind pick up as she heard the sound of maneuvering thrusters, a sound she never wanted to hear again. She looked around and saw a small gray ship with a long pointed bow landing about fifty meters away. It set down on top of the dead crops causing Miyu to growl. She ran up to the starboard side of the ship and drew a ballistic rifle from her right boot. She held it like an assault weapon as she silently stepped towards the bow.

The cargo bay door opened and Miyu ran in front of it with her rifle aimed at the ship. "Hands in the air, scumbags!" She exclaimed as she put her finger on the trigger.

"Miyu. Calm down, we're unarmed." Fox stated as he came out from the ship with his hands in the air.

"Who else is with you?" Miyu asked while keeping her sights on Fox's forehead.

"No one." Fox answered.

"Good. Now, what do you want, boy?" Miyu asked as she lowered her rifle.

"Well, we need more people on the team." Fox stated as he put his hands down.

"No. I left all of that behind when Ruth took control again. I'm done with being a mercenary. I can't stand all of the political nonsense." Miyu explained.

"Well. As I can see, your crops are dying and you're out of money. So, either you take this job, or you don't eat." Fox explained.

"Hmm...you're correct on that point. Give me some time to think about it. Until then, leave." Miyu replied.

"I'll give you a week to think about it. I'll be back then." Fox stated.

"Fine. Now, leave." Miyu commanded. Fox nodded and stepped back inside of the ship. The cargo door shut and the ship began to lift off. Miyu took a few steps backwards before the ship took off and flew away. She looked at the ground where the ship had landed. The ground was burnt and torn to pieces. Miyu sighed and began to walk back to her home. It was a small wooden cabin where she and her sister lived.

She closed the door behind her as she entered the small home. "Being a mercenary again. I need the money, but I'm done with fighting. I can't kill another being. I can't." Miyu thought as she leaned against the adjacent wall. Her sister, Katsuki, entered the room from a smaller room that branched off of the main house. She scowled at Miyu with her dark green eyes and folded her arms.

"What? Fox offered me a job that payed. I'm still thinking about it." Miyu asked as she looked at her. Katsuki looked down at Miyu as she walked up to her. "Hey, I know you're taller than me, but don't do _that_." Miyu added. Katsuki stared at Miyu angrily.

"What? I'm still thinking. The crop is dead anyway and we need the money. With this I would have a home and a full time paying job. You could stay here and tend to the crop." Miyu explained but Katsuki continued to scowl. "Look, you may be older than me, but I'm not five anymore! I know you care about me and that you don't want me getting hurt anymore, but we need the money!" Miyu exclaimed as she looked up to her sister.

Katsuki left the room and came back with two travel bags. She threw one at Miyu and continued to glare at her. "No protesting? No disagreements?" Miyu asked. Katsuki lifted up her travel bag and unzipped it. "You're not going with me. He only asked for me." Miyu stated. Katsuki angrily threw the bag at Miyu and stormed out of the room, into her room. Miyu sighed and sat on the cold dirt floor before looking at her boots.

Katsuki reentered the room with a rifle and a pistol. She tossed the pistol to Miyu and slung the rifle over her back. "Huh, no arguments, right?" Miyu asked. Katsuki nodded and picked up her travel bag. "Well, I guess that settles it. We're both going." Miyu reluctantly stated.

**(Corneria City)**

"Well, I spoke to Miyu. She's either going to die out there or join our team again. Expect to see her in a few days." Fox stated as he stepped off of the Endeavor. Falco walked up to him as the cargo door to the Endeavor shut and locked.

"Good. It'll be interesting to have her on the team again." Falco said.

"Yeah. The days of buying cinnamon sticks will once again drain our money." Fox replied as he continued walking.

"I can't stand cinnamon. How does she eat those things?" Falco asked as he walked with Fox.

"Falco, you have to remember she lives in the in an area where dirt is in the air and water is scarce unless directly supplied by Corneria. Cinnamon sticks are much better than dirt." Fox jokingly explained.

"I don't know about that. I'd prefer dirt." Falco stated.

**)(**

Miyu closed the door to the wooden cabin and sighed as she looked at it. "I'm gunna' miss this place." She stated. Katsuki pulled out a stone cup from her travel bag and dipped it into the dirty plant water. She walked over to Miyu and held it out to her. "I'm not drinking that. That's plant water." Miyu stated as she looked at the cup. Katsuki continued to hold it out to Miyu.

"Fine. I'll take a sip." Miyu stated before grabbing the cup. She took a sip and immediately spit it out. She covered her mouth and looked at Katsuki. "It's not the dirt. There's fluorite in here. That's what killed the crop." Miyu quietly stated in shock. Katsuki took the cup from Miyu and dumped the water before walking over to a metal pipe sticking up out of the ground.

"You think it's Corneria? They wouldn't put fluorite in their water. Not even Ruth would do that." Miyu stated. "C'mon, we've got a long way to walk to the train station." She added as she began walking down the dirt path leading to a larger gravel road.

**After the perilous fighting and after the many losses, the Starfox team can now rest easy, knowing what they have done will support many others. Joseph Lemming still remembers his time aboard the Jäger and his time fighting to stop the Fhetakehom Empire. He will never forget the bloody fighting and the bloody battles he fought through. They never do.**

**John Pepper was convicted for false orders, but was later released from the courts as a free man. He would soon retire and live in a comfortable home on Macbeth.**

**Peppy Hare would soon take over for John as the military needed a leader.**

**Juniper of Jehj would never be seen again and would never surface back to Lylat.**

**The Jäger, after the war, was towed back to Jehj where she was scrapped and sold. Her memory still lives on in those who served aboard her and survived the war.**

**Slippy would finish the new Great Fox and the team would soon take back to the dark ocean of space.**

**Miyu and Katsuki would join the team and fight alongside them.**

**The team would continue their ways. They would remember their past and never forget it. Always looking forward to the next day and to the encroaching years to come.**

**This was not the story of how they tried to survive.**

**This was the story of how they fought and prospered.**

**This was their prelude.**

**The prelude to their greatest adventures yet.**

**[The End]**

**[End of Episode Nine]**

**Hello ladies and laddies, remember the end of this season? NO! You don't because it never happened. ;)**

**Okay, basically, I had to move a few things around and cutting out the entire plot for the next season was in order for me to do. So, I will be continuing this season for another ten episodes. Wonderful, ain't it? Do read on. I plan to create far more quality stories from now on. I'm also creating a Starfox Comic Book on DeviantArt. It will be out in the winter of 2015.**

**Until then, read on...**

**This Episode Was Uploaded On: May, 16th, 2015.**


End file.
